Changing the Lyric
by RemusLupinsOneTrueLover
Summary: A witch born to the light but raised in the dark, could a new life change her allegiance or will she sway others to her side? Rated M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys, so this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it, don't worry I will be keeping up with Raina (well as much as I do anyway); I just thought you might like to look at this one too. Please review it with any criticisms or any ideas on it, I'll love you lots for it. It's always great to receive reviews just to know that you do actually like what I'm writing and don't think it's terrible. **_

* * *

Walking through the hallways of the school she glanced around, everything was the same every day; it was always the same hell hole it always was.

It was miles away from home half way across the stupid country and yet it wasn't a boarding school, trust her parents to find somewhere that they could send her so they wouldn't have to see her all the time and yet still have to have her travel to school every day.

She'd spent most of her life living in a hotel so they wouldn't have to be near her, unable to bring themselves to completely get rid of her so they could focus on their other daughter, the most perfect precious thing in the world in their eyes, they simply sent her away to go to school so they didn't have to see her.

She'd lived in the hotel since she was 5 years old, the age when her parents realised that she wasn't like her sister and that they wanted nothing to do with her.

Born into a family of wizards and witches and believed to be a squib was hard, she had magic of course but it simply didn't manifest itself until she was 10.

By the time she realised she had magic it was too late for her to have a life with her parents, she had spent a summer with them and yet she would never be as perfect as Lucy.

After that summer she decided she didn't care that they didn't want her, that she wasn't going to subject herself to forcing herself to try to be what they wanted.

So when her Hogwarts letter arrived she was not surprised when her parents had sent a letter back saying that unlike her sister she wouldn't be attending.

That didn't stop her from learning magic though; her parents had unknowingly put her in a hotel owned by a wizard, Antonin Dolohov.

It was he who first noticed that she had magic, when he had been sitting in the lounge of his hotel waiting for someone she had been sitting watching TV.

When another child had snatched the remote and changed the channel, the owner had simply sat watched as every time the child tried to change the channel she would stare at the TV, blink and it would automatically change back to what she had been watching.

He had enquired after her and after being invited into her hotel suite had sat her down and explained to her that she was a witch, when she had told him of her parent's refusal to send her to Hogwarts he had taken it upon himself to teach her magic.

* * *

Now she was 17 years old, she continued to attend Muggle School, all the while still learning magic from him.

She had now perfected using magic without a wand despite the fact that Antonin had taken her to Ollivander's at the age of 11, she had a wand made of cypress 10 ½ inches with a dragon heartstring core.

He had immediately taken any wards put on it by the ministry so it couldn't be detected. She was able to do many complex spell and was practised in the art of wordless spells.

Antonin had become the father she never had and as he had become her father she had quickly filled the space of his daughter.

It was often commented on that if people didn't know that she wasn't his by her surname, no one would have been able to tell that they weren't related by blood.

Both of them had short dark hair, though hers was straight and cut in a pixie crop those his was more wavy, both had dark eyes though hers were a mutated dark violet whereas his were a dark brown.

She knew from the start that he was a deatheater; he had no wife and had taken to living in the hotel with her.

She could remember countless hours when she was younger when she had simply curled up next to him, stroking his dark mark as he would read to her.

As she grew up she knew what it stood for and that her surrogate father had done terrible things, but listening to it from his point of view was interesting.

Though she came from a light family she was not blinded by the light side having not been close to her family, through her surrogate father she learned the truth behind the dark movement.

She didn't agree with all the ideas of the movement but some, the muggle-borns brought the bigoted muggle views on things such as homosexuality and magical creatures.

Views that had no place in the wizarding world, muggles would turn on their own kind over petty things, introducing wizards into their society as was the plan of the light side was ignorant and naïve in her opinion.

She liked her dad's tattoo, it was a symbol that he wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in although she had managed to dampen his violent and sadistic side as the sweet child she had been.

She even had a replica dark mark tattoo; it sat on her back at her left shoulder. When her dad had returned to Voldemort's side when she was 14 he had refused to introduce her to him until she was of age.

She was due to meet him in the upcoming summer where hopefully she would be inducted into his ranks.

She was kept up to date on her family via the daily prophet; her old family was like the Malfoy's, old blood and therefore famous but so very firmly stuck in the light.

She enjoyed watching how different she had grown from her family, though she bore a striking resemblance to her father, she couldn't be more different from her mother and sister.

Both were striking golden blonde slender females with light blue eyes, the typical blonde Barbie girl who was always portrayed as the mean girl in films.

Her sister Lucy was exactly that stereotype; she was the perfect daddy's girl. Ears pierced in the lobe, the French manicure, update on all the new fashions, the exact girl her sister despised.

* * *

Unlike Lucy she refused to be the perfect Barbie girl, her dark hair was in a razor cut which hung straight around her face, the ends had been dip dyed so they were a bright red.

She'd managed to convince Antonin to cast a spell on her ears so they formed into points like an elf's. She had numerous piercings in her ears, and in her nose, tongue and navel.

Her dark mark also wasn't her only tattoo, she had the triquetra on the back of her neck, and she had a Celtic cross with an emerald centre on her right shoulder and bicep.

She had a tribal tattoo with small purple wings on her lower back, a blue rose against a tribal design on her right hip and a blue star with a chain and two smaller stars going up her left foot.

She had even changed her name, though it was technically official all her documents still held her original name of Loretta but no one except her family and documents called her Loretta.

Since she was 10 years old she had been called Lyric, a name Antonin had given her once he noticed how much she didn't like her family and any ties to that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go with chapter two, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and keep on reading. Forgot to mention it in the first chaper but anything you don't recognise is mine, anything else is JK Rowling's.**_

* * *

Lyric moved into her form room ready for register, she thanked god she didn't have to wear a uniform.

She currently wore black leather trousers with a black gothic gypsy top and black heeled boots.

She dumped her stuff next to her seat and slumped down in her chair, she propped her feet up on her desk and pulled out her book.

She was happily reading until the book was suddenly ripped out of her hands, looking up she raised an eye brow out a group of blonde bimbo's.

One was holding her book sneering at her; Lyric raised her eyebrow and said "Care to give me back my book Laura?" Laura Moore, the schools popular girl, the head cheerleader and prom queen.

Three girls stood behind her, all were blonde, virtually carbon copies of Laura. The typical mean girl crowd, Lyric despised them but really couldn't be bothered to deal with them. Laura sneered down at her and said "What on earth are you reading freak?"

She glanced at the book and said "Brisingr, what on earth is this?" Before she could reply the teacher walked in and said "Alright girls, to your places. Laura give Lyric her book back, Lyric feet off the desk please."

Laura flung the book back on her desk and flounced off, Lyric nodded at the teacher and the teacher smiled at her gently.

Despite her look the teachers quite liked Lyric; she was a good student getting good grades. They could see she was bullied and it did what they could to prevent it, not that Lyric really cared, she could stand up for herself and easily combat her bullies with her sharp tongue.

The teacher took the register, Lyric was thankful that she was down as Lyric and not Loretta. Despite the official records saying Loretta all her teachers knew that she preferred to be known as Lyric.

* * *

Just as the teacher finished there was a knock on the door and a girl with long blonde hair and a pretty face walked in. She smiled and said "Hi, my name is Lucy Isse! I'm looking for a Loretta Isse; I was told she was in this class."

Lyric stared at the girl and swiftly figuring out who she was let her head fall onto her desk. The teacher frowned and glancing down the register said "Loretta Isse I don't recall anyone of that name, oh you mean Lyric sorry. She's known as Lyric here! Lyric, you obviously have a visitor."

Lyric didn't raise her head but said "Tell her to fuck off!" The teacher frowned and said "Lyric please!"

Lyric looked up and said "Sorry miss, tell her to fuck off please!" The teacher couldn't help but crack a smile at that but recovering quickly said "Lyric, what is wrong?"

Lucy frowned and said "I'm sorry Lyric? I've always known her as Loretta, though I haven't seen her for a while could you point her out I don't recognise anyone."

Lyric leaned back in her chair and lifting her hand lazily waved her at Lucy saying "Hi Luce!" Lucy looked over her and said "Oh my god!"

The teacher looked between the two and said "Is something wrong?" Lucy shook her head and said "No, I just didn't expect her to look like that."

Lyric sneered and said "You haven't seen me since I was 11 years old, so I've changed so bloody what! Now what the hell do you want?"

"Mum and Dad are here to see you!"

"What the hell do they want?"

"They can explain it to you, if you'll come with me!"

"Not happening! Leave me alone!"

"You're moving school Loretta!"

Lyric stared at her incredulously and said "What I'm moving closer to home so they can keep an eye on me." Lucy rolled her eyes and said "You're going to the same school as me!"

* * *

Lyric looked shocked, she was going to Hogwarts! Sighing she stood up and grabbed her bag and book, she moved over to Lucy and said "Don't see the point now I mean we graduate next year."

The class and teacher stared at the two of them and Laura then blurted out "I'm sorry what the hell is going on Loretta?"

She said the word Loretta with a smirk on her face, Lyric turned and raising an eyebrow said "You didn't keep up, not surprised at your level of intelligence. For those of you who like Laura didn't figure it out, this is my twin sister Lucy. Right so I guess I'm off, see ya later."

She nodded to the teacher and then walked out the room quickly followed by Lucy, Lucy looked her up and down and said "You have changed, what the hell are you wearing? And are those tattoos? Mum and Dad are going to kill you!"

Lyric stopped short and glaring at her sister said "They are not my mum and dad, they gave up those names and the right to tell me what the hell I can do when they sent me away."

She started walking to the headmaster's office, where she assumed her parents were. Lucy followed her and said "They did what was best for you, you're not like us Loretta. It was easier for all of us!"

Lyric turned on her sister and said "Best for all of us? I was 5, I was just a child. Just because I didn't develop my magic until I was 10 doesn't mean I wasn't worth their care."

She whirled around and continued to the office in silence, she opened the door to view the two people she hated most in the world.

* * *

They stared at her and said "Loretta dear, you look…different. I assume Lucy told you you're moving schools; we've arranged it with your headmaster and the headmaster of your new school. We're going to tutor you for the remainder of the year, after all you are a year behind than you should be, and just getting you caught up."

Lyric looked at them stonily and said "Fine, but we have things we need to discuss in private. Are we all done? Are we leaving now?"

The adults nodded and Lyric nodded to her headmaster saying "Thank you for all the things this school has taught me!"

The headmaster nodded and said "It's been a pleasure having you here Lyric, you've been a dedicated student even if we have had altercations in the past."

Lyric smiled and said "Goodbye sir!" He nodded and Lyric turned and walked out of the office, she looked behind to see her parents following.

She moved out of the school and stood in the parking lot waiting for them, they caught up with her and said "The car is this way; we'll go back to the hotel. We'll be staying in your room for a bit while we move back home."

Lyric raised an eyebrow and said "I'll meet you there, my bike's here!" Her parents frowned and said "Your what?"

She rolled her eyes and said "My motorbike." Her mother frowned and said "Where did you get a motorbike?"

Lyric moved over to her black Honda motorbike, she took her helmet out of her bag and said "Dad got it for me!"

Putting on her helmet she straddled the bike as her father said "No I didn't, do not lie to us!" She gave them a stony look and said "I didn't say you did!"

With that she kick started her bike and sped off leaving them gaping after her, Lucy turned to her parents and said "Ugh she's awful, I mean look at her. She's completely out of control, you saw she has tattoos right!"

Her parents nodded and said "Don't worry darling, we'll be having a talk with her about them later. Come on we better get back to the hotel, I don't trust her to stay there if we're gone a long time."

* * *

_**There you go, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it Review please (though please don't feel pressured into it, I just appreciate any reviews I get)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Lyric sped back to the hotel and quickly parking her bike she ran in swiftly pulling out her mobile, she ran Antonin and as soon as he answered she rapidly began talking to her while she ran up the stairs to their suite.

Antonin couldn't detect a word of what she was saying and said "Darling, darling, slow down! I can't hear a word you're saying, look is everything alright at school. I'll just go into the living room, the reception is better there!"

She quickly reached their rooms and hurriedly opened the door and ran in slamming the door behind her.

She closed her phone as Antonin moved swiftly into the living room where their front door was, he watched her as she leaned against the door panting.

He moved over to her and said "Darling what's wrong?" She looked up at him and said "They were there, at school." He frowned and said "Who was?"

Her lip trembled and said "My parents! They're transferring me to Hogwarts; they're going to be here soon. I don't know what to do; they've pulled me out early to catch me up on magic before September!"

He took her gently into her arms and said "It's going to be fine okay; going to Hogwarts is good thing. We'll go down to the suite they rented together; I'm not going to leave you. I promised you when you were 10 that I would never leave you and I won't!"

Lyric looked up at him tears brimming in her eyes and said "Thanks Dad! God you should have seen Lucy's reaction to what I looked like, you looked at me like Laura does. Like I'm a freak, oh you know what she said to me, it's actually laughable. She said I wasn't like her and her parents, it was hilarious; she was referring to the fact that they knew magic and I didn't. I was so close to telling her, um just wondering what are you going to do about the deatheater thing?"

He grinned and said "Deatheater thing? I was under imperius the whole of that war; I didn't want to do these things. After all I now run a muggle hotel despite the fact that most of its occupants are wizards and witches."

Lyric laughed and said "Alright let's do this." Antonin smiled and said "Darling um, you might want to change your top. You can kind of see your dark mark in that one, let's just hope they didn't see it already."

Lyric grinned and said "Good point, don't worry I had my jacket on so they wouldn't have seen but changing might be a good idea. Probably a good thing I haven't met the Dark Lord and got his mark yet, that's going to be harder to hide."

Antonin nodded and waited as she replaced her top with a plain black t-shirt. They then made their way down to the suite her parents were paying for; she quickly made her way in with Antonin behind her.

* * *

Not two minutes later there was a knock on the door, she took a deep breath and went to open it as Antonin took a seat on the two seated sofa.

She let them in and then took the seat next to Antonin, they frowned at her and said "Loretta this is a family meeting, who is this?"

Lyric held her head high and said "This is Antonin Dolohov, my dad!" They all glared at him and said "Loretta he is a deatheater; get away from him."

Lyric glowered at them and said "Don't you dare insult my dad again." Antonin put his hand on hers and said "Lyric it's okay, I understand why they would be upset. Mr and Mrs Isse, I want to assure you that I was under the imperius curse and had no wish to be a deatheater. I was forced and I have suffered from the guilt and regret of what I was forced to do, I care for your daughter like my own and would do nothing to hurt her. I actually own this hotel, would a deatheater own a hotel for muggles?"

They looked at him suspiciously and said "We do not trust you but you seem to care for our daughter and from what I can see she cares for you like a parent. But it still remains that this is a family discussion and we would prefer it if you would leave us to it."

Lyric held onto Antonin and said "He stays, he is family. Whatever is said will affect him as well so he should be allowed to hear what is going on. If he leaves so do I!"

Her parents obviously gritted their teeth but nodded, and they started by saying "Right as you know we have finally decided to send you to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore has finally convinced us that you do deserve to be educated in magic.

We've pulled you out of school now so that you can study some so you will not have to go in at the beginning but you will be able to go in around 3rd year. Now we need to have a talk about your clothing, well the mutilations you have done to your body and of course your name. Your name is Loretta not Lyric."

Lyric laughed and said "My name is Lyric, it has been for the past 7 years. I don't intend to use Loretta and yes my name I had a question about that as well. I want to permanently change it to Lyric and I don't want to be an Isse anymore, I want to be a Dolohov. I need you to sign the paperwork which has Dad adopt me legally, I would give up any rights to any fortune you may leave me and I would be his daughter."

Her parents and her dad stared at her and said "You cannot be serious?" She inclined her head and said "You haven't been my parents since you refused to let me go to Hogwarts, Dad's been keeping an eye on me since I was 5 and he took me in as a daughter as soon as he noticed I had magic.

It's actually one of the things I need to talk to you about, you didn't need to pull me out of school. Dad's been teaching magic ever since he learned you rejected my Hogwarts letter, I have wand and I'm good at magic.

I won't be the 3rd or 4th year, I'm on par with Lucy and I'm good enough to be in her year. But I don't want be your daughter anymore, you didn't care enough about me to help me.

You wouldn't look after me once you thought I had no magic, when we found out I did you didn't care. Dad did, I don't want you as parents, I want him.

You gave up the rights to tell me what to do, when you rejected my Hogwarts letter. Now sign the damn papers and let me be free of you for good."

* * *

Her parents stared at her and said "No, you are our daughter and you will stay Loretta Isse. As you do not need to be trained in magic we will spend the rest of the time before you go to Hogwarts correcting your behaviour and turning you into the young lady you should be, not the tramp you look like."

Lyric glared at her family and said "I'm not going anywhere with you, I may not be able to change my name without your permission but I'm not your daughter and I will not answer to Loretta Isse.

My name is Lyric Dolohov even if it's not legal, as for what I look like I don't care what you think. I like who I am and that's not going to change, I like piercings, my tattoos and my hair.

If you don't tough shit, I'm not going to change to become someone you're proud of. I gave up on doing that when I was 11, I tried to so hard to be what you wanted, to have magic.

Finally when I got it, it wasn't enough. I was never perfect like Lucy, but I learned I don't have to be. Dad loves me how I am, he doesn't care what I look like, how many tattoos I have or if I have magic or not.

Now I'm not going home with you, I'm staying here until I have to go to Hogwarts. You can have any mail from Hogwarts sent directly to me, I might see you on the platform until then goodbye."

Her parents glowered and said "You will do as you're told young lady, we're not going to continue paying for you to live here on your own. You're coming home with us, or you'll be on the streets."

Lyric couldn't help it she burst into laughter and said "Look around stupid, I don't live here. No one does, I live with dad. He owns the hotel and lives here; we live together in his suite.

I will never be homeless so go ahead, stop renting this place I don't care. By the way did you want to know how many tattoos I have, I have six and I'm planning on getting a new one in the summer. Goodbye, I hope to god I never see you again."

She stood and walked out of the room, Antonin stood and said "You've lost her I'm afraid, and before you think off claiming I stole her, I didn't I helped her."

He walked out the room and up to their shared suite, where he found her swiftly picking the lock on the alcohol cupboard.

He sighed and moving over to her said "Darling, that is not the way to deal with this! We're going to get you ready for Hogwarts and for meeting the Dark Lord in the summer. It's going to be alright, you're going to stay here with me, I'm not letting you go back to them."

Lyric smiled and said "You always know what to say Dad, hot chocolate and a movie?" He smiled and said "With marshmallows."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

It'd been 3 months since her parents had come and gone telling her she was going to Hogwarts, and soon she was to meet the Dark Lord and hopefully join his ranks.

There was to be a ball for the deatheaters and their families where she would be introduced as Antonin's daughter and an applicant for a deatheater.

Lyric was currently with her Dad dress shopping, she'd tried on dress after dress after dress and yet still they hadn't found the perfect one.

She groaned and said "We're never going to find the right dress." Her Dad sighed and said "Look we'll try this one last dress on and then call it quits for today okay?"

She sighed and nodded taking the last dress, she put it on and walking out said "Dad I think we may have found it."

He looked up at her and nodding said "I think you're right darling; that is absolutely stunning. Definitely the one for you, you are going to absolutely shine at the ball tomorrow darling. I'm going to have a hard time protecting you from all the men who are going to be throwing themselves at you."

Lyric laughed and said "You know you're the most important man in my life and always will be." He rolled his eyes and said "And vice versa love." They quickly bought the dress and some accessories to go with it, and headed back to their hotel suite.

Soon enough it was the next night and she was getting ready for the ball, she was stood in her underwear and a bra – just in case her dad walked in – putting on her make-up.

She wore a black thong with black suspenders attached to a garter belt resting just above her thong. She had grey strappy heels on and a plain bra which would be removed just before she put on her dress.

She applied her make-up replacing the hoop in her nose for a demure silver stud, she placed a black studded bar through her tongue and diamond earrings.

Waving her wand she changed her hair so it was longer and the red disappeared, she tied it up holding it in place with a gorgeous gold-plated barrette which held a simple dagger just in case.

When she had finished she pulled on her dress and studied herself in the mirror, smiling she noticed her dad leaning against the doorframe smiling gently at her. She turned and said "What do you think?"

* * *

He smiled and said "That you're stunning, that if you weren't my daughter I would totally go for you. And that I'm loving the hair dagger though it makes my final gift at little unnecessary."

She frowned and said "What is it?" He held out a beautifully crafted Ladron knife with a Nebula stone handle within a beautiful handcrafted green leather sheath and straps so it would attach easily to her leg.

She gently took it and looking over it said "Dad, this is beautiful thank you." She carefully strapped it to her left leg, so that it was easily accessible but was hidden by her dress and suspenders.

She hugged him and said "I love you so much!" He smiled and said "I never thought I would find someone so that I might have a child, when I found you it seems I didn't need to. I have the most beautiful daughter in the world and no amount of paperwork is ever going to change that you are my daughter. Now we're already running late thanks to you, now come on."

Lyric grinned and taking her dad's arm said "Alright time to meet my lord." With a pop they disapparated and reappeared outside a large manor all lit up. They walked in, with her resting a hand on his arm.

They were greeted and told if they simply gave their names at the door they would be announced, walking forward they stopped just before the door and Antonin said "You ready love?"

Lyric took a deep breath and said "As I'll ever be!" They moved through the open doors and Antonin quickly gave their names to the announcer who nodded, as they moved to the top of the steps the announcer said "Antonin Dolohov and Lyric Dolohov."

* * *

Everyone immediately turned to look at them as none of them had previously known about Lyric. Everyone's eyes immediately flicked from Antonin to Lyric trying to find the connection, Lyric held her breath and she descended the stairs with everyone's eyes on her.

When they reached the bottom she let out her held breath and Antonin chuckled saying "Let me guess terrified of tripping and falling down those?" She laughed lightly and said "Yeah, it's alright for you, you're not wearing 4 inch heels."

He laughed and said "It's done now, you're doing spectacularly." She smiled and led him lead her over to a group gathered nearby; it consisted of the Malfoy's, the Lestranges and several others.

She smiled demurely and Antonin nodded at them saying "Good Evening." Lyric following her father's lead and gently saying hello, the others replied in turn and Lucius Malfoy then said "So tell us Antonin who is the lovely lady currently residing on your arm? I do not believe you are married, are you?"

Antonin chuckled and said "Heavens no, I'm still unwed and do not see a marriage in the future. This is my daughter Lyric Dolohov, and before you wonder as to when I conceived a child, I have not.

Lyric is not mine by blood; her family rented a suite in my hotel for her when she was 5. She has lived in my hotel ever since, she began displaying magic at the age of 10 but when her Hogwarts letter arrived at her family's home, they declared that she would not be attending and left her once again at my hotel.

I took her in and trained her in magic, she has become like a daughter to me." Lyric smiled and said "As he has become the father that I always hoped for."

Lucius Malfoy took her hand and kissed it gently saying "It is a pleasure to meet you Lyric, may I introduce my wife Narcissa and my son Draco."

Narcissa incline her head as Draco followed his father lead and kissed her hand gently, he smiled at her and said "It is such a shame you did not attend Hogwarts, it is our loss."

She smiled and said "Well consider yourself in luck; I join Hogwarts this coming year. I simply thank father for teaching me everything so that I am not behind."

The pleasantries continued round the circle introducing Rudolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott Sr and his son Theodore Nott, Avery and Blaise Zabini.

* * *

They began talking pleasantly when Lyric excused herself to get a glass of water from one of the servants standing nearby, she was followed by Theodore Nott who engaged her in conversation.

They stood talking for a while until he began to shift closer, she moved away and said "I'm sorry but you are invading my personal space if you would please refrain from getting any closer to me."

He ignored her request and moving closer said "You are very beautiful my dear, it's been a long time since I've had someone as beautiful as you."

In the moments that followed only the two knew what happened but it wasn't long before the whole room knew, seconds later the beautiful knife that had been concealed on her leg was at his throat and his wrist held firmly in her grip.

In a loud voice she said vehemently "If you ever try to grab my ass again without my permission, I will hurt you is that understood?" He nodded and she let go off him, he quickly moved away from her and she looked up to see the whole room staring at her.

She smiled weakly and then jumped as a slow clap began behind her, she whirled around to find Voldemort standing at the top of the stairs she had descended looking down at her clapping.

She bent her head and curtseyed to him, he moved down the stairs towards her. He wore robes instead of a tuxedo like most of the men, the robes were black but cut in the traditional formal style. When he reached her she lowered her head and said "My Lord!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Reaching out a hand he lifted her chin to look at her, studying her face he said "I do not believe I know you, I suppose you are new to the side."

Lyric looked at him and said "Only in the physical sense my lord, I have been on your side since I was 12 years old. When you returned my father refused to let me join until I was 17." He looked over her and said "Your father?"

He briefly scanned the room and said "Who claims parenthood of this lovely young lady, I see no resemblance to any of you in her."

Antonin moved forward and said "She is mine, my lord. My daughter Lyric Dolohov." He scanned Antonin and then Lyric before saying "And yet you bear no familial resemblance to each other, we may not all be like Lucius and provide carbon copies of ourselves but surely this can't all be the mother."

Lyric smiled and said "Perhaps because he is not my father by blood sir." Voldemort's eyes flicked back to her face and said "Not your father by blood?"

Lyric shook her head and said "No sir, my family have rented me a suite at his hotel since I was 5 years old. I bore no signs of magic until I was 10 sir and even when I received my Hogwarts letter they rejected it and me. My father took me in and taught me magic, I've lived with him since I was 11. He may not be my blood relation but he's a damn site better than blood family is."

Voldemort nodded and said "You did well Dolohov in snaring such a beautiful daughter." Antonin bowed and said "Thank you my lord."

* * *

Voldemort inclined his head and so "Go to your father, Lyric." She curtseyed again and turned to go over to her father when she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned back to him and he held up a hand and spinning his finger said "Turn around!"

She smiled and turned knowing what he had seen, he gently traced her tattoo with one slender finger and said "Now this is very interesting my dear, tell me when did you get this?"

She turned to face him and said "I believe I got that when I was, was 14 father or 15?" Antonin smiled and said "You got that when you 14, when you came home I was so proud I took you out to dinner."

Lyric laughed and said "I remember, yes my lord I was 14 when I got that, it was my first tattoo." He studied her and said "Your first? I can see one other I assume you have more. Though I must say I'm flattered that my mark was the first."

Lyric smiled and said "You are correct sir, I have six tattoos in total, and depending on what I'm wearing depends on how many are shown. Generally with my taste in clothing four can be seen sometimes bordering on 5.

As your mark being my first, as I said I've been on your side since I was 11, I loved my father's tattoo so much that I wanted a copy." He smiled at her and said "You've done well already young lady, am I to assume that you wish to join my deatheaters?"

Lyric smiled and inclining her said "Only if it is your wish my lord!" He inclined his head and said "Turn around to face the room."

She turned and he addressed the room "This young lady has already show dedication to the cause, with determination to join since a young age, and from what I can feel of her magic she will be of great use to us."

He rested his hands on her shoulders before stroking them down her arms as he moved forward speaking lightly into her ear "As you have already shown your dedication to me, instead of marking you on your arm I intend to use your tattoo as my mark.

Also from what you've said I believe you prefer clothing which doesn't cover your arms therefore as you go to Hogwarts in September it would be unwise to mark your arm. Now this is going to hurt, I'm interested to see how you handle the pain."

He swiftly brought out his wand and pressing it to her tattoo said "Morsmordre." Fire spread through her body starting at the point where his wand touched her skin, her face contorted into a silent scream, as her hands clenched stretching backwards as if looking for something to grab onto.

Suddenly as soon as the pain had started it was gone, leaving a dull ache throughout her body. Her knees buckled and gave way, though he caught her before she hit the floor.

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked at Voldemort, smiling she righted herself and said "Thank you my lord, you were very kind to catch me. Sorry for collapsing."

He chuckled and said "Most of the men here screamed when they were given their marks and some were unconscious for several minutes, you did well simply to collapse and you didn't make a sound." She smiled and said "It will be an honour serving you sir."

He inclined his head and addressing the room said "I welcome to the fold Lyric Dolohov, now come let us dine. Lyric you will sit by me so that we may converse more and I may get to know you better."

She smiled and rested her hand on his extended arm, he lead her towards the table in the middle of the hall and allowed her to sit next to him placing Bellatrix one place down.

Bellatrix glared at her, Lyric held her head up high and allowed Voldemort to pull out her chair for her.

She sat down thanking him and waited for him to sit down next to her, as he did she glanced around for her father finding him sitting close by 2 seats down from her on the opposite side of the table.

He smiled at her with a look of pride shining in his eyes, she smiled and then swiftly turned her attention back to Voldemort.

"So tell me, what was your original name?"

"Loretta Isse."

He grimaced and she nodded saying "Don't I know it!" He inclined his head and said "I expect Dolohov has tutored you in magic."

* * *

Lyric nodded and said "Of course, my lord. I'm proficient in both wandless and wordless, along with proficiency in martial arts, firearms and fighting with both swords and knives." Voldemort raised his brow and said "Muggle weapons?"

Lyric smiled and said "As much as you dislike them my lord, they have their uses. Guns can provide a slow and painfully tortured death or it can be swift but equally as painful.

The same goes for swords and knives my lord, one thrust to the heart would cause a swift but painful death but many shallow cuts let a man bleed to death slowly in agony."

Voldemort smirked and said "You have clearly done your homework, now how good would you say you are with a knife?"

Lyric grinned and said "My Lord if I felt I wasn't good enough to defeat anyone you declared, I would not have offered you my services and my life!"

He smirked and said "Anyone I asked you to? My dear, that is an ambitious declaration, I believe we shall have a little contest so you can prove you are as skilled as you say you are."

He stood and addressing the whole room said "I have decided that after dinner that our newest recruit shall demonstrate her skills to us, competing against one of our own."

He then swept his hand over the table and the table began to fill with platters of all sorts of food, he sat back and watched as the deatheaters immediately helped themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Lyric was more refined, waiting until the others had finished loading their plates before helping herself. Delicately she filled her plate with mostly meat and some pieces of meat, calmly she created a Caesar salad.

She began to eat until she noticed Voldemort staring at her, blushing she said "Is there something wrong my lord?"

He frowned and said "Tell me you aren't a health obsessed girl like some of these men's wives? A fighter needs strength, power and energy, which you won't get by eating rabbit food."

Lyric laughed and said Have no fear my lord, I enjoy food as much as any man. I didn't get this figure by starving myself; however, when eating with respected company I prefer simply foods which don't seem outrageous for a supposed lady.

And of course my lord, my father has raved about the desserts you always seem to have. Both he and I share a sweet tooth, so it would be a shame if I filled myself at the main course."

Voldemort smiled and said "A clever guise my dear, and of course it'd be a tragedy if you didn't get to sample my apparently raved about desserts.

However I must insist that you try this beef in pepper sauce, it is simply exquisite." He held out his fork with a piece of his meal, she leaned closer to him allowing him to feed her. She smiled, her eyes closing as she savoured the morsel.

Opening her eyes she smiled at Voldemort gently and said "Indeed my lord that was divine. It would have been a shame if I had not tried that; I thank you for sharing a piece of your meal with me. I'd offer you mine, if I didn't think you would turn down my rabbit food."

Voldemort laughed and said "My dear, you are quite correct. As much as I'm certain that it is pleasant, I've never cared much for rabbit food.

And I must say it is pleasant to be able to have such stimulating conversations with one such as you, as you are no doubt aware by now my deatheaters are lacking in numbers of the fairer sex. And unfortunately those I do have lack such imagination and well to be polite sanity that you possess my dear."

Lyric blushed and said "Well I'm simply glad that I'm able to bring you such inspiring conversations my lord." He inclined his head; they sat and ate the rest of their main course in silence, listening to the other conversations around the table.

Soon enough the main course was cleared away and dessert was served, once again Lyric waited until the immediate rush was over before reaching for a crème brûlée.

A hand clasped over her seconds before she had touched it, following the arm she reached the face of none other than of course, Voldemort.

* * *

She let go of the dessert saying "I'm sorry my lord, please go ahead." He chuckled and said "What for? Simply because we have the same taste? That's ridiculous, now please you have it."

He turned over her hand which his was still resting on and placed the dessert in it, Lyric sighed and said "My Lord, as it is the last one why don't we share it? That way we both get to taste it!"

He inclined his head and she placed it between them, she smiled and said "Though my lord I must insist that you crack the sugar as it is you who so graciously acquiesced to sharing it."

Voldemort laughed and reaching forward cracked the sugar on the top before taking a spoonful, Lyric smiled and then lifting her spoon took a spoonful herself.

As she tasted it she couldn't help the moan that escaped at the delicious flavour danced along her tongue. Voldemort chuckled and said "My dear, I believe you have captured yourself an audience."

Lyric turned to find all the deatheaters staring at the two of them in complete shop and some of the men staring at her in particular with what could easily be determined as lust in their eyes. Lyric blushed and Voldemort sent them all a glare which had them swiftly turning back to their own meal.

Lyric glanced at her father who shook his head in amusement, she grinned and shrugged as Bellatrix leaned round her to look at Voldemort and said "So my Lord have you decided who she will be fighting?"

He nodded and said "I have indeed, but I will not reveal it until we are done with our meal." Bellatrix slouched back in her seat and pouted; from the way that Bellatrix was eyeing her Lyric could tell that Bellatrix wanted to be the one to fight her.

Dessert passed and it was obvious from the fidgets and the whispers that the deatheaters were all anxious to see who Voldemort had decided to choose. They moved away from the table and it sped to the sides of the room, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

Voldemort moved to the end of the room where a dais stood, he walked onto it and then motioned to Lyric to join him.

She moved towards him and he offered her his hand as she mounted the steps onto the dais, he nodded and then facing the deatheaters said "So now is the chance for Lyric to prove herself, she is to fight someone of my choosing. Lyric Dolohov, do you have anything you wish to say before I reveal my decision?"

Lyric inclined her head and said "Only my lord, that it not be a fight to the death. There is no sense in losing one of your number here when they would be far more useful on the battle field." He laughed and said "Have no fear my dear I have no intention for either of us to die tonight."

Lyric nodded and then realising what he had said stared up at him in complete shock. He smirked and addressing everyone said "Yes I have decided that Lyric shall be fighting me this evening, first blood wins!"

He turned to Lyric and said "I'm intrigued to see how you would fare against me if you are as good as you say you are."

She nodded and said "Excuse me my lord, this may sound rather presumptuous but if I do win not that I expect to, will I be considered a threat to you and be disposed of?"

Voldemort chuckled and said "A valid question, for an answer, no you will not. I place my trust your loyalty and if you do defeat me I will find you a great advantage to have you on my side. However, if you do betray me your death will be slow and painful exactly as you described earlier."

Lyric curtseyed and said "If I betray you my lord, I would wish for you to take pleasure in my agony and screams. Now if I may ask, may I have a moment to change? The extent of my abilities would be severely hindered in this dress my lord."

He nodded and said "Have no fear, I don't want to damage these robes and it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful dress. I will have someone take you to a room to get ready."

* * *

They left the dais and a house elf led her to a large bedroom, smiling she thanked the elf and said "Could you do me a favour? Go to the Voler Hotel, the penthouse suite. In the wardrobe of the red room, there is a leather fighters' outfit. Could you please bring it to me?"

The elf nodded and disappeared, she turned to the mirror contemplating her appearance. Flicking her hand her long hair was gone, replaced with her normal short dip dyed hair this time in blue.

The elf popped back in with her outfit, she thanked it and it scurried away. She quickly conjured a bra and slipping out of her dress she pulled on her outfit. It was a simple bra style top made of leather and has zipper belts along the chest, attached were leather pants with tears in the front.

It was magically fixed for ultimate flexibility, her feet were bare and her jewelry had been removed. Her knife had been removed from its sheath and slotted into a hidden compartment in her trousers, glamoured so that no one could see it and fitted with protection charms so the knife wouldn't slice anything.

Samurai swords were tied to her back with silk ties, the ties again fitted with protection charms. She nodded at her reflection and the turned to see her dad watching her from the door, she smiled weakly and said "You alright with this?"

He laughed and said "Okay? I'm a nervous wreck, my little girl is going to be fighting the strongest wizard I know. But my little darkling, I'm so proud of you! He must be really impressed with you to fight you himself, just please be careful I don't want you getting hurt."

Lyric smiled and said "Don't worry I have a plan, which you could help me with actually." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, he grinned and said "Only you, I just hope it works." She beamed and said "Alright, let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- The song is P!nks U+Ur Hand, I thought it was rather amusing.**_

* * *

They walked back to the hall to find the deatheaters standing in a circle with Voldemort in a large space in the middle of them; he wore normal dueling robes which were closer cut than normal robes.

Lyric moved towards him feeling his eyes along with everyone others in the room upon her; she stood in front of him and allowed his eyes to roam her figure before resting on her face and saying "Not the usual fighting attire I see."

Lyric laughed and said "Heavens no, I find robes far too constricting. I prefer to be able to move, also there's far too much material on robes, and it'd be too easy for someone to set it on fire."

Voldemort chuckled and said "I suppose so, though I don't intend to let you get that far." Lyric grinned and said "We'll see my lord, shall we?"

He inclined his head and they moved to opposite ends of the circle facing each other, Lyric caught her father's eye and winked. He grinned and moving out of the deatheaters line of sight, surreptitiously waved his wand.

As Lyric bowed to Voldemort, the lights suddenly went out replaced by strobe lighting and music began to play. Lyric grinned in the darkness swiftly moving from patches of darkness and she began to sing.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight_

She swiftly moved in the darkness, quicker than Voldemort's flickering eyes.

_I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see  
__  
_She casually side-stepped a red spell, and whipping out a sword caught close and swiped across his sleeve.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Voldemort was getting agitated, this wasn't normal. No one had ever done anything like this in a duel before!_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

Lyric hung from a rafter in the ceiling, grinning down at him. She had magically fixed her voice so it became surround sound so he couldn't tell where it originated from._I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

All the deatheaters were scanning the room for sights of her as Voldemort's rage was increasing, this wasn't normal._In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

She quickly dropped beside him and whispered that in his ear before scampering away as he tried to grab her.

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand_

Once again she watched from the rafters as he started flinging curses in random directions sending the deatheaters to the floor. _I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began_

She dropped from the rafters, simultaneously unsheathing her knife and cancelling the spell on her voice. She dropped directly on top of him, ending up with her straddling him her knife pressed to his throat gently nicking the skin; she sang the final words normally to the completely stunned crowd.

_Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

* * *

She grinned down at him and then standing up, sheathed her knife and offered him her hand. He surprisingly took it and allowed her to pull him to standing, her father then waved his wand ending the spell.

The deatheaters stood up gingerly and watched the two with interest, Voldemort stared down at her and then chuckled.

Lyric beamed as he said "Now that was an interesting duel, I was completely caught off guard. Who cast the spell for the music, I couldn't take it down. There is no way you could hold the charm for the song and avoid my curses."

yric smiled and said "Who lead me back into this room?" Voldemort shook his head and said "Your father, of course. Ingenious, getting someone to use something so simple to distract me."

Lyric smirked and said "He just did the music, the singing my lord was actually me. I had a surround sound charm on my voice so you couldn't pinpoint me. Now promise you won't kill me."

Voldemort shook his head and said "Of course not, I think we actually could learn some lessons from you. You're going to prove incredibly useful in my ranks my dear, and I have to add that if that was you singing, congratulations on having a fantastic voice."

Lyric smiled and said "Thank you my lord, now do you wish for me to return to my dress for the rest of this evening, or shall I stay in this?"

Voldemort scanned her body and said "It is completely up to you my dear, you look ravishing in either of them. Though let's make it fair and say if they all must be dressed up, so must we!"

She smiled and said "Of course my lord, then please excuse me so I may redress." He inclined his head and said "I will show you back to your room, I wish to talk with you some more on your fighting skills."

* * *

She smiled and walked beside him as they exited the room, he glanced down at her and said "I must ask, why that particular costume, surely you would want something which covers your flesh a bit more. And surely it can't be all that flexible!"

Lyric giggled and said "My lord, I'm magical. This outfit is charmed so that I have ultimate flexibility in it. Watch." She smiled and then running forward, moved into a series of acrobatic flips with no hindrance by her outfit.

She stopped and waited for him to catch up and then walked beside him saying "What kind of a witch would I be if I wore something which limited my movement, as for what I'm wearing. Well there's no sense in letting myself go, just because I'm fighting. Also half the time they have to do a double take at what I'm wearing, giving me more time to get them first."

He laughed and said "Well thought out, I commend you on it." She smiled as they reached her dressing room, she bowed to him and said "Thank you for walking me my lord."

He inclined his head and said "It's been most enlightening, especially seeing part of one of your hidden tattoos. Maybe one day I'll be able to get to see what it completely looks like."

Lyric looked up at him; he was incredibly close to her. Leaning up so she was literally whispering in his ear "Maybe one day, sir, you will." She lengthened out the s in sir, to a sibilant hiss before pulling back and moving into her room and closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Lyric leaned against her door grinning, she slid down the door burying her face in her hands blushing at the fact that she had just flirted with her lord. Laughing she shook her head and then pushing herself up made her way back over to the bed where she had left her dress.

Taking off her dress and bra she pulled on her dress reattaching her knife to her leg, she pulled on her heels and then made her way back over to the mirror. Frowning she shrugged and left her hair short as normal, she replaced her jewelry and then exited the room.

She made her way back to the main hall and moved over to her father, he hugged her and said "I'm really proud of you darling." She grinned and said "Thanks for your help!"

Voldemort reentered the room and they sat at the table once again, this time Lyric sat with her father and Bellatrix reclaimed her original seat with a smug look at Lyric. Lyric rolled her eyes, how had she known that Bellatrix was going to have a problem with her?

The serious part of the evening began and swiftly finished with little bloodshed and only a few crucio's, when it finished Voldemort stood and said "Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

* * *

They all stood and bowed –curtseys for the women- and then moved away from the table. A space was cleared and a band began to play, several couples made their way out onto the dance floor. Draco cleared his throat and said "Might I have this dance Miss Dolohov?"

Lyric laughed and said "Please Draco, it's Lyric and of course you may." She allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor and pull her into position. She smiled up at him and said "So how long have you been gay?" He choked slightly and said "How the hell did you know? And blunt much!"

Lyric laughed and as they spun round the dance floor said "Oh come on, it's pretty obvious love. Just like it's obvious that your mother and father aren't madly in love as they pretend and have people on the side. Your mother is with Rabastan Lestrange and your father is shacking up with mine, so tell me how long?"

Draco laughed and said "Wow you really are observant and at least 2 years now. My boyfriend Blaise and I have been going out for about a year now; I've yet to tell my parents though."

Lyric grinned and said "I'm sure they'll be fine with it, now tell me about Hogwarts. I can't wait to go; I've heard some really good things about it." Draco smiled and as they spent the rest of the song chatting about Hogwarts, when the song ended they bowed/curtseyed to each other and Draco led them off the dance floor.

Lyric ended up dancing with many other deatheaters, including both Lestrange brothers, Theodore Nott – that ended very abruptly once again with her knife at his throat as he once again grabbed her ass – and Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

As Blaise Zabini led her back to the group her father extended his hand and said "May I have the pleasure of a dance, my dear?" Lyric knew the look in her father's eyes and laughing said "Of course papa, now what may I ask will we be dancing? A rumba or a salsa?"

Antonin grinned and said "I believe a salsa might shake this party up a bit, it's a little dry for my taste at the moment." Lyric beamed at him and said "I believe I'll need to change for that, if you could alert the musicians and then give me a twirl, I might be able to sort something."

Antonin quickly made his way over to the band as Lyric moved to the middle of the floor.

Antonin swiftly made his way over to her after shedding his jacket and then taking her hand quickly spun her round a few times, as she spun her lovely black dress disappeared leaving in its place a rather revealing dance outfit. It was basically a gold beaded and tasseled bra with a white tassel skirt with gold belt.

The band started playing the song Fuego and the pair began dancing, soon they had captured everyone's attention. They all stared as they watched Antonin and Lyric dancing; a lot of the men mesmerized quite frankly by Lyric's swaying hips and ass. Many of the girls looked on in jealously and several of the mothers could be seen wringing their hands as Antonin threw Lyric in the air and caught her.

Voldemort stood to one side watching the two of them dance with a measured look upon his face, Lyric grinned at her father both of them caught up in the dance. Throwing Lyric into the air one more time Antonin managed a twist before he caught her by the hand spinning her round until she lay across his lap outstretched staring up at him.

Lyric grinned and then leaned up and hugged her father, they stood up as applause filled the room. Voldemort applauded politely as his eyes never left Lyric's smiling face, he moved forward saying "Another impressive performance Miss Dolohov, and Antonin I never knew you could dance so vivaciously!"

Antonin smiled and gave his daughter a one armed shoulder hug while saying "Having a daughter has really brought energy back to me and my life." Lyric grinned and said "Thank you my lord, I hope you enjoyed it." Voldemort inclined his head and said "I was very intrigued, now I believe this is the last dance, may I trouble you Antonin for a dance with your daughter?"

Antonin laughed and said "You've already dueled with my daughter; I think it's quite reasonable for you to dance with her my lord." Voldemort extended his hand to Lyric who took it and allowed him to pull her close to him.

* * *

As Antonin left the dance floor soft slow music began to play and Voldemort started to guide Lyric through the dance. He held her close, his cold hand resting against the heated skin of her lower back.

He smiled down at her and she tentatively rested her head on his chest. As she did so he glanced down at her with a small amount of shock before quickly schooling his features into a mask of indifference.

Inside however he was in turmoil, no one had ever seemed so comfortable around him, well Bella had but she was completely insane. He couldn't help but notice how well she fitted into his arms, she was so relaxed around him and treated him like a normal human being yet with respect, not the fearsome evil warlord all the others saw him as.

She happily had normal conversations with him, she flirted with him and even went as far as being cheeky but all if the respect he insisted upon. Allowing himself a small smile and drew her closer and as the song finished he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

Lyric tried to keep her breathing steady as she felt him draw her close, she glanced up at him and caught him smiling at her. Steadying herself she hesitantly leant her head on his chest, when he made no move to pull away or stop her she closed her eyes.

She held no fear for him, despite the fact that he was the most powerful dark wizard she had ever encountered. His snakelike features didn't repulse her, in fact she couldn't help but think they slightly intrigued her.

She felt him pull her closer as the song came to a finish and she didn't want to pull away, he had been so warm. Pulling away she felt the immediate loss of heat as her sweat soaked body away from his embraced began to cool. She smiled and curtseyed to him saying "You honor me my lord."

* * *

He inclined his head and allowed her a small smile before turning to the rest of the room who had not been dancing who were staring at the two of them. He inclined his head and said "Good evening, I wish you all a safe journey back home and will call upon you soon for our next meeting."

He bowed to Lyric and said "I hope you will be there, I understand with your moving to Hogwarts that it will be difficult, you are one of the few at Hogwarts who I have marked. You will only be required to attend when it is possible for you, your main priority is to keep an eye on Harry Potter."

Lyric inclined her head and said "It shall be done my lord, good evening!" She moved back to her father who quickly wrapped his jacket around her now slightly shivering form, he led her to the exit and as she left she allowed herself one last look back at Voldemort.

Her eyes scanned the room for a glimpse of him and she found him standing in the doorway to the manor, his eyes resting firmly on her. He smirked at her and she grinned as she allowed her father to escort her into their car, she watched the manor grow smaller and smaller as they moved further away.

When they arrived back at the hotel and into their suite she hugged her father and he grinned at her saying "Well he's taken quite a shine to you, I dare say you will do well in his ranks." Lyric giggled and said "Dad!"

Antonin laughed and said "Right young lady bed time, we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your stuff for Hogwarts. Goodnight Darling!" Lyric kissed her father's cheek and said "Night dad."

She made her way to her room and swiftly dressed for bed, as she climbed into her warm double bed she sighed. Her last thoughts and even her dreams rested upon Voldemort and her last dance with him.

**Hope you all enjoyed it :) Review if you wish, and hopefully inspiration will strike soon and I will have another chapter up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

* * *

Lyric woke the next morning to a rather large amount of freezing cold water dumped on top of her; she sat up coughing and spluttering. Wiping the water off her face she glared at her father who was chuckling, he tucked his wand back into his robes and said "Come on sleepy head we need to get to Diagon Alley to get your kit for Hogwarts." She scowled at him and said "Seriously why the water?" Antonin laughed and said "Because I've wanted to do it for ages but you're always up so early and soon I'll lose my chance." She rolled her eyes and said "Okay you've done it, now scoot." He left the room laughing and she pulled herself out of bed.

Wandering over to her wardrobe she opened it contemplating what clothes to wear before settling on a pair of grey skinny jeans with a white tank top and black pumps, it'd be far too hot for a jacket or robes. She made her way through to her father where breakfast of butter croissants and juice sat; she grinned and said "You spoil me, Dad." He grinned and said "You're my only daughter who's finally got into magic school, I'm allowed to." She hugged him before sitting down to eat with him, when she was finished she cleaned her teeth applied her make-up and adjusted her hair and met her father at the door ready to go.

They exited their hotel and made their way to the leaky cauldron, Lyric waved to Tom as they passed through and he gave her a toothy smile. They entered Diagon Alley to find it as always filled with the hustle and bustle of people gathering supplies for Hogwarts, Lyric smiled widely but stayed close to her father, she wasn't all that fond of crowds. Antonin hugged his daughter round her shoulders and said "Okay, you've got your list right?" Lyric nodded and looking at it said "Urgh 3 sets of plain black work robes, ewww that's so plain. Do I have to dad?" Antonin chuckled and said "You need school robes yes but generally sixth years don't tend to wear them, they just wear whatever they like but they have robes in case they need them."

Lyric huffed and said "Fine then, Dad should I get some new dress robes as well? I haven't had a new pair since I was 14 and I'm a bit bigger now." Antonin laughed and said "I was planning on getting you some don't worry, and perhaps some new clothes, some of yours aren't quite appropriate especially with your tattoo!" Lyric laughed and said "I suppose so; I'll just glamour my tat when it's too hot to where anything that covers it."

* * *

They headed over to Madam Malkins to get her robes, she stood on the stool as Madam Malkin took her measurements. The witch smiled at her kindly and said "Right so what exactly would you like?" Lyric smiled at said "I need three black work robes for Hogwarts and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings according to my list. I think I'm going to forgo the hat, it's just a little to cliché for me." Madam Malkin laughed and said "I suppose it is, forgive my saying so but you're a little old to be starting at Hogwarts aren't you?" Lyric inclined her head and said "My family refused to let me go when I got my original letter and sent me to Muggle School; they've finally allowed me to go."

Madam Malkin nodded and said "Well at least you get to go, now will that be all?" Lyric shook her head and said "No I was wondering if I could have another couple of cloaks a velvet one in deep forest green with a silver clasp shaped like an oak leaf and a light weight one for the spring down in a nice marine blue. I would also like some dress robes, I trust your judgment on the style. After all you're the seamstress and most likely up to date on the latest fashions, I was thinking a deep purple silk with silver thread designs."

Madam Malkin smiled and said "You have a good eye for colour, my dear. I will have these done in a couple of hours, if you wish to return or I can have them sent to you via owl post for a small delivery fee." Lyric smiled and said "We plan to spend the day in London so we can return to pick them up, is it alright if we pay when we return or do you wish for payment now?" The woman smiled and said "On your return is fine my dear, have a nice day." Lyric beamed at the woman and as she left the shop said "The same you too ma'am."

Lyric and Antonin made short work of the rest of her list, collecting any other equipment, books and supplies. They were passing by a store when something came flying out of the door colliding straight into Lyric, knocking her into her father. Once her father had steadied her she looked down to find a monkey clinging to her neck, gently she extracted it from her and held it in her hands.

It was a small thing which sat in the palm of her hand staring at her with large brown eyes. It had a little black face and a body with a brown fur on its back and white fur on its underbelly and covering its legs, it's most distinguishing feature was the mop of white fur on the top of its head. Lyric smiled, without a doubt the creature she held in her hands was a cotton top tamarin.

She gently stroked its silky fur as it clung to her, swinging off her thumb making little chirruping sounds as she walked into the shop. An obviously frazzled man came up to her and said "My dear thank you, this little creature has been such a little monster. He's just too darn excitable, no one wants the poor thing and he's causing havoc in my shop."

* * *

Lyric looked down at the adorable creature in her hands and then turned her eyes onto her father, he looked down at her and immediately catching onto what she was thinking said "Lyric no, you're not allowed monkey's at Hogwarts. We came to get you your own owl not a monkey." Lyric widened her eyes and set her mouth into a pout making her lower lip tremble, the monkey swung up and sat on her head looking at her father with its big brown eyes.

Both of them were looking at him with pleading in their eyes, he groaned and said "You are so much more trouble than you're worth, and yes you can still have your own owl." Lyric cheered as the monkey chirruped, Lyric moved to look at the owls as the monkey sat on her shoulder, its tail curled around her neck. Antonin smiled at her daughter before turning back to the owner saying "Well looks like you're in luck, we'll be taking the monkey off your hands as well as an owl. I'm intrigued to see which owl she'll choose, I just hope she's sensible enough to choose something big enough to carry parcels not just letters."

Lyric bounced over to them and taking her father's hand pulled him over to the cages and said "That one dad, can I have that one?"Antonin followed her pointing and breathed a sigh of relief to find her pointing at a medium sized barn owl, he nodded and said "Yes dear, you can have that one. I'm just glad it's not a ridiculously small adorable impractical one." Lyric laughed at her father and said "I might think they're adorable but I'm not that impractical."

A short while later they left the store with the barn owl in the cage, several bags of things for the animals and the little tamarin happily sitting on Lyric's shoulder. They sat at Florean's happily having an ice cream in the heat of the day, the little tamarin occasionally reaching down and taking a handful of Lyric's ice cream. Once they were done in Diagon Alley, they collected Lyric's order from Madam Malkins and headed into muggle London to get her some normal clothing. They spent the rest of the day shopping before finally arriving back at the hotel tired and weary, both of them vowing never to go shopping again for a very long time.

* * *

It was a few days away from Lyric's departure to Hogwarts and she was getting nervous, as she got her monkey and owl comfortable in her room, she looked around. This had been her home for the past 12 years and she was moving out to go live in a different country, despite it being the same land mass. Her room had been decorated specifically for her at the age of 13, she sat on her bed thinking over the memories she had had here.

Her monkey jumped into her lap and gently clambered up onto her shoulder and patted her nose, she laughed and looking at it said "I suppose I should really give you guy's names, okay so I need a boy monkey name and a female owl name. Hmmmm I know I'll call you Lutin, it's the French word for imp and I can just tell you're going to be a handful. As for you my beauty of the night, I think Tameryn is perfect for you. Now Tameryn I'll leave the window open for you so you can go out to hunt but please eat outside and then return, I'd rather not wake up to the smell of a half-eaten mouse."

Tameryn blinked at her in recognition and with a quiet screech she flew out of the window into the night. Lyric changed into her pyjama's, made her way to her father's office to kiss him goodnight before returning to her room and curling up in her bed. As she stared up at her star painted ceiling she smiled sadly, a part of her life was coming to an end and despite a new part beginning she was slightly sad that she would no longer be living with her father.

The man who had taken her in and shown her what having a proper family was like, she felt Lutin clamber up beside her and tuck himself into the crook of her neck. She smiled serenely before letting her mind relax allowing her to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed reading it, I took the name Lutin from french for Imp as is explained as come on he's a monkey, he's going to be a mischief maker. I chose the name Tameryn for her barn owl as I like the idea of her having to Tamerin/Tameryn's. Love goes out to my lovely Katie who helps me with inspiration, names and general information I need. Review my pretties :) Love you all lots and lots and hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I couldn't believe it myself when I saw how long this is, though it is amusing that I wrote this in a matter of hours and it's longer than my dissertation is meant to be.**

* * *

Sooner than expected it was the 1st September and Lyric was standing on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to her father. She had her arms wrapped tightly around him and he smiled at her saying "Darling, you'll see me at Christmas which will come in the blink of an eye." Lyric smiled and said "I know, I just have lived with you for so long. It's going to be weird without you!"

Antonin laughed and said "It's going to be weird for you? It's going to be so weird for me not having you around, who's going to wake me up when I sleep in. Now go on, otherwise you'll miss the train. Anyway people are staring at us and you'll ruin our scary reputations."

Lyric pulled away laughing and said "Of course, well I'm not surprised after all I don't they've had anyone quite like me before!" Antonin hugged his daughter one last time saying "And don't you dare go and change. Now go get them girl, I'll see you at Christmas. Send me a letter often so I know you're alright."

Lyric grinned and then turning she grabbed her trunk and Tameryn's cage and strode towards the scarlet steam engine. Every single head turned to watch her as she did so, she grinned feeling every eye upon her. She found an empty compartment, stowed her trunk before settling on one of the chairs with her iPod and a magazine.

* * *

The door slid open and she glanced up raising an eyebrow, in the door way stood the golden trio along with Lucy. Lyric groaned and immediately dropped her head to read her magazine again, Lucy stepped forward saying "Loretta how nice to see you again. I see your taste in clothing hasn't improved since we last saw each other, hopefully we might be able to change that this year."

Lyric looked up raising an eyebrow scanning Lucy, she wore a little baby pink skirt with a white top and a baby pink sweater, Lyric sneered and said "Lucy, delighted as always. Did you need something?" The other girl Hermione stood forwards saying "Yes we're here to share your compartment as a lot of the rest are very full. You should be nicer to your sister; she's very popular at Hogwarts. You'd do well to follow her example."

Lyric looked over Hermione, she had a lot of bushy brown hair which severely needed a comb and her clothing was rather plain and frumpy, she wore jeans with a knitted jumper and brown loafers. Shaking her head she said "I'd rather not thanks, I quite like who I am. I don't care what people think of me, I'm here at Hogwarts to learn, if people have a problem they can just fuck the hell off I don't care!" Hermione looked at her aghast at her language; suddenly one of the boys gave a yelp and fell forward into Hermione and Lucy.

The three of them ended up in a pile on the floor, Ron the boy who had fallen was tall and rather gangly with a shock of red hair and a very large amount of freckles. He was slightly pale and quickly moved as Lucy slapped him saying "Get off me Ronald; please have a little more dignity."

He quickly moved to sit in the opposite seat to Lyric as Lucy and Hermione helped each other up, dusting themselves off. Lyric looked over to see what the cause of the commotion was and found it sitting quietly now on the other boy, Harry's shoulder, tugging gently at his hair.

Harry had a shock of fly away black hair, and large emerald eyes hidden behind large round spectacles. Lyric laughed and said "Sorry Ron, Lutin lives up to his name. Lutin is French for imp, and well he really is. Lutin come here and apologise!"

* * *

The little monkey jumped off of Harry and swung over to Lyric, landing on her lap. She gently petted his head before pointing at Ron saying "Say you're sorry Lutin!" The monkey glanced at Ron and chattered something before clambering up onto Lyric's shoulder and began playing with her hair.

Ron smiled and said "It's alright Loretta, he just made me jump that's all." Lyric growled in the back of her throat before calmly saying "Don't call me Loretta, that's my slave name. My name is Lyric, Lyric Dolohov. Nice to meet you."

"Dolohov? As in the deatheater!" Lyric turned to look at Harry and said "Please my father was forced into slavery by that man, I'd appreciate if you didn't call my father that!"

Harry held up his hands and said "Sorry, it's nice to meet you Lyric. No point in introducing myself, everyone seems to know who I am." Lyric grinned and said "I know the stories of the boy who lived, I have the feeling Harry might be someone completely different. So it's nice to meet you Harry!"

Harry beamed at her and said "May we join you in your compartment? It was rude of Hermione to assume that we could simply take over this compartment." Lyric smiled at him and said "If you promise not to cause any trouble then you're welcome to sit with me."

Harry smiled and stowing his trunk sat beside her, Lucy and Hermione glared at her while taking seats next to Ron. Hermione then said in a haughty voice "That monkey isn't allowed at Hogwarts, we're only allowed owls, cats or toads! That's against the rules!"

Lyric sneered at Hermione and said "I've never really been one for rules, anyway I have an owl. It says we are allowed a familiar of an owl, cat or toad. I have Tameryn my owl as my familiar; it said nothing against any other pets which is what Lutin is. He's my pet and friend, though if you have a problem with him you are well within your rights to shut the hell up and leave us alone."

* * *

Hermione scowled at Lyric but said nothing more in dispute, the train pulled away from the station and they sat for a while in silence before Harry struck up a conversation with Ron and Lyric as Hermione and Lucy talked quietly in the corner together.

Lyric grinned internally, Harry was an interesting character from what she gleaned he had been neglected by the family he was staying with yet Dumbledore refused to move him. Could Dumbledore possibly have known or even orchestrated it? He needed the perfect vessel which Harry seemed to be at the moment and yet he had the potential to pull free from Dumbledore's machinations.

Ron was less interesting, the typical jock character and very unlikely to join the dark side though his description of his twin brothers suggested they might have potential.

Halfway through their journey the compartment door slid open and a voice said "Hello punkie! Nice to see you again, are these losers bothering you?" Lyric looked up to see Draco Malfoy lounging against the doorframe, she and Draco had kept in contact since they'd met at the ball.

The two of them had become good friends and had fitted into the friendship where they could hurl meaningless insults at each other. Lyric grinned and was about to reply when Harry and Ron were on their feet saying "Leave her alone Malfoy and get the hell out of here."

Lyric raised an eyebrow and said "Boys I believe he was talking to me." They turned to stare at him and she stood up and moved over to hug Draco saying "Alright Blondie, nah they're not too bad well the boys aren't. The girls are a pain in the bloody backside but then that's siblings for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Lucy saying "Oh of course you're the Barbie's sister aren't you? Sucks to be you, well you definitely got the looks, brains, skills wait no you got everything." Lyric laughed and said "Draco manners, you joining us or meeting Blaise somewhere?"

Draco smirked and said "Blaise is meeting me here! Thought you two might want to me after you've heard all about him, do I really have to put up with this riff raff." Harry and Ron glared at Draco and Harry swiftly whipped out his wand before saying "I swear I'll hex you Malfoy."

Lyric rolled her eyes and said "Geeze Harry take a chill pill, I said you could stay if you weren't going to make any trouble. Now we're all going to sit nicely, think you can be polite or at least ignore each other for the rest of the journey." The two Gryffindor boys glared but nodded as Draco said "You know me doll, whatever you say. I'm too bloody terrified of you after what you did to Nott at the ball, I swear he never learns his lesson that boy."

Lyric grinned and then sitting down leaned against the window and tucked her feet under her, she had abandoned her shoes early on in the journey. Draco sat next to her and they fell into easy conversation, the rest watched them suspiciously before they started talking about Quidditch and the boys quickly joined the conversation almost forgetting who they were conversing with.

They heard laughing and turned to see a dark skinned boy in the doorway, he smiled and said "Wow didn't think I'd see the day when Draco was happily chatting with 2/3rds of the golden trio."

Lyric smiled and said "You must be Blaise please come join us, I've heard a lot about you. We're currently debating which quidditch team is the best; Draco and Ron have different teams of course. We've been talking about this for about ½ hour now." Blaise smiled and sat down next to Draco and happily joined in with the conversation.

* * *

The journey finished sooner than they had expected and Lyric pulled on her shoes and robes. They exited the train and Lyric who had to join the first years with Hagrid waved to her old and new friends before strutting over to Hagrid. She smiled and said "Hi I'm Lyric; you'll have been told a sixth year is joining you. That'll be me."

He took in her appearance and stared, Lutin was sitting on her shoulder comfortably his tail wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Regaining his composure he led her and the first years into the boats and they crossed the lake, it began to rain and Lyric pulled out an umbrella from apparently nowhere and magically enhanced it so it covered her boat.

The first years occupying the boat who had previously been staring at her in fear smiled at her gratefully, she gave them a kind smile and inclined her head. They reached the other side and were led into the grand entrance hall, Lyric stood at the back of the group bored out of her mind before a tall stern woman came in and led them into the great hall.

She followed the group uncaring of the stares she was getting from the entire hall for the fact she was clearly not a first and her appearance of course. They began sorting the first years and were soon finished, Dumbledore then stood and said "We are lucky to have a new student joining our sixth years this year. The twin sister of our beloved Lucy Isse has currently been unable to attend Hogwarts but is joining us this year."

He sat and the stern woman, Professor McGonagall, said "Loretta Isse." Lyric stood there scanning the room and the sea of faces, a bored look upon her face. McGonagall frowned and said "Loretta Isse, you're meant to come and get sorted." Once again Lyric ignored her until a voice rang out from the head table "Lyric sit on the stool and get sorted you can sort out your name later."

Lyric turned to see Severus Snape staring at her, she grinned at him and said "You know I don't answer to that name Professor Snape, I am interested though as to why you didn't alert them to the fact that I wouldn't respond to that name."

Severus rolled his eyes, he had met Lyric at the ball as well and they had hit it off quite well, she had seen him often at Malfoy Manor and they were on good terms. Draco's voice rang from the Slytherin table "Just sit on the damn stool Lyric, some of us are hungry."

Lyric laughed and said "Fine then can't have you starving Draco." She strode forward and as she moved her robes shifted around her figure and anyone who hadn't got a good view of her before couldn't help but stare at what she was wearing.

* * *

She wore a strappy top with off shoulder ruched sleeves, the top had lacing up the front which if not done up tightly would have shown rather a lot. She wore leather trousers but instead of normal shoes she wore peep toe high heeled stiletto ankle boots. They had a laced pattern with eyelets and had laces up the centre, I believe everyone was wondering how she could possibly walk in them.

Her hair was as she usually wore it but her coloured bits were purple, showing no allegiance to any house as of yet. She gently sat on the stool and allowed McGonagall to place the sorting hat on her head; she waited until a voice whispered in her ear.

"Well, well Miss Lyric a tad late aren't you." Lyric rolled her eyes and in her mind because that is where the voice was truly speaking said "You know perfectly why, can we get on with this? You're going to mess up my hair." The voice laughed and said "So different from your sister, but then such a different upbringing. One spoilt little brat and one lonely little girl, taken in by a deatheater I see and you have chosen your allegiance." Lyric growled and said "You say one word to Dumbledore and I swear to Lucifer I will burn you!"

The voice chuckled and said "Have no fear, I do not spill the secrets entrusted to me, and I see your reasoning. Now to seat you in which house, you have elements which befit each of the houses so where to put you? You may be a brave like a Gryffindor but I see you have no desire to go anywhere near your sister, have no fear I shall not place you there. I remember sorting your sister, a most unpleasant brat she was. You are smart enough for Ravenclaw and very loyal and can be kind so Hufflepuff would suit you as well. And yet for all these traits you have a cunning side, a desire for success and power which means Slytherin would be a good choice but where to place you. But of course, it was of course the most obvious place and where you belong." The hall held its breath as the rip in the hat opened and it yelled to the silence of the hall "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into applause as Lyric swept the hat off her head and handed it back to McGonagall before raising her hands to fix her hair. She then strutted off to the Slytherin table as the emblem appeared on her robes and the purple in her hair faded into the exact same colour as the green of Slytherin.

She sat next to Draco and Blaise, high fiving the two of them. She grinned up at Severus who inclined his head and she could see the slight pride in his eyes. Scanning in the room her eyes rested on Harry who smiled at her, she could see that no matter that she was in Slytherin she was still his friend.

Ron had the same look though it was obvious he was warier now she was in Slytherin, Hermione was glaring at her and there was a lot of suspicion held in her eyes. Lyric's eyes finally rested upon her sister and found Lucy staring back at her in complete disgust, she grinned at her sister before turning her attention back to the head table where Dumbledore had stood.

Dumbledore smiled and said "Now that that excitement is over with I believe dinner is in order, dotty, dizzy, boodle fizz!" Food began appearing on the table and Lyric helped herself, she laughed and joked with Draco feeding Lutin bites of her food until the feast was over.

* * *

When the hall began to evacuate she could see Severus beckoning her over in the form of an incline of his head. She made her way over and he said "Well done Miss Dolohov, Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to take you to his office before I take you to your common room." Lyric nodded and said "Yes sir!"

They walked to Dumbledore's office together and entered, Lyric sat in a chair Lutin gently stroking her hair once more. Dumbledore surveyed her from the other side of his desk, he then smiled and said "So Miss Isse, do I take it you have a problem with your name?"

Lyric inclined her head and said "Indeed sir, as you saw I do not answer to my slave name Loretta Isse. My name though not technically changed is Lyric Dolohov, you can call me by my slave name but I won't respond so it's rather futile."

Dumbledore nodded intrigued and said "Well Miss Dolohov I must say I'm curious, why is it you refuse to answer by your true name and how you ended up with your surname? Dolohov you said!"

Lyric smirked and said "My family abandoned me when they thought I had no magic so to properly care for my perfect twin sister, even when I gained my magic I wasn't good enough. My father Antonin Dolohov took me in, he kept an eye on me since I was five years old and raised me properly since I was ten. He is my family and I take his name and the name he gave me, Lyric."

Dumbledore sighed and said "I can tell by your tone of voice that you will not shift your opinion so we will use Lyric though I'm afraid any records will still have to be known as Loretta Isse." Lyric inclined her head and said "I expected nothing else, is that all headmaster?" Dumbledore shook his head and said "I take it that the tamarin round you neck is yours, I do believe the rules state that we only allow owls, cats and toads here."

Lyric smiled and gently petted Lutin before saying "For a start headmaster it is said we are only allowed owls, cats and toads as our familiars, my familiar Tameryn is a lovely barn owl who is probably resting in the owlery at the moment. There is no rule against pets and it doesn't say I cannot have a monkey; anyhow it'll be a bit difficult to send him home now. Plus he comforts me, I've just left my father after having lived with him for seven years, you wouldn't begrudge me my one source of comfort would you headmaster. And on another note, Ron Weasley had a rat name Scabbers, despite the fact that he turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, for three years while he was here. Rat's aren't mentioned either so technically that was breaking the rules and yet he was never penalised for it, so I don't see why I should be!"

Dumbledore nodded and said "Very well, you make keep your monkey as long as he doesn't cause any trouble. On a final note Miss Dolohov, I must take a note of what you were wearing under your robes. I don't think that it is quite appropriate clothing to be wearing in school. I must insist that you settle for less provocative clothing Miss Dolohov."

Lyric gave the headmaster a stony look and said "With all due respect headmaster, there are no rules against what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a plain black robe as it said in my list; it didn't give me any guidelines on what I could and couldn't wear beneath my robes. I'm afraid this is my normal clothing and you will have to put up with it, I don't intend to change my fashion sense because you disagree with it.

It is not harming anyone, if it causes people problems than they don't have to look at me. As it is, most of my clothing is like this so unless you would prefer me to simply wear my undergarments under my robes then I'm afraid you will have to make do."

Dumbledore shook his head and said "Fine then Miss Dolohov, Severus if you would escort Miss Dolohov down to her common room. I will see you in the morning." Lyric and Severus left the room and Severus gave Lyric a rare smile and said "I'm impressed Lyric, you handled him well. I don't think I've seen him so thrown for a loop for a while. I'm glad to see attending Hogwarts will not dampen your personality, or fashion sense I must say you do provide me with some quality entertainment and something I can appreciate looking at."

* * *

Lyric laughed if anyone else heard their conversation they would think that Severus was completely out of line flirting with a student, however to Lyric who knew that Severus preferred his own gender it was highly amusing. Lyric grinned and said "I'm glad to be of entertainment to you Professor Snape, may I call you Severus in private as usual?" Severus nodded and said "But only when we are alone Lyric!"

Lyric nodded and the two of them arrived at the Slytherin portrait hole, Severus smiled and said "Arsenic." Lyric laughed and said "Very nice, though isn't that a muggle poison?" Severus grinned and motioning her in said "Blood purity is not everything you know that Lyric."

They entered the common room and Draco ran over to her and hugged her saying "Are you alright? What did Dumbledore want?" Lyric laughed and said "What I expected, the name thing, Lutin and my clothing. All of which I got my way with."

Draco high fived her and then smiled at Severus saying "Hi Uncle Sev. Traditional start of term speech?" Severus nodded and they all gathered in the common room as Severus gave a speech on staying as a united house against the prejudice of the other houses, that he wouldn't tolerate fighting and good luck in winning the house and quidditch cup.

After the speech Draco dragged Lyric to a set of stairs and said "The girls' dorm is up there, I can't go up with you. Stupid castle doesn't trust guys in the girls' dorm, turns the stairs into a slide, and yet the girls can get into the boys dorm. Doesn't make sense if you ask me."

Lyric laughed and hugging Draco said "Thanks Blondie, good night I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Lyric walked up the stairs to find a room with 3 girls already in it, her trunk lay at the foot of a four poster bed with green quilted covering.

She sneered at it and immediately waved her wand changing the covers to black and green silk; she smiled and pulled over her boots before sitting on her bed. She surveyed the other girls before smiling and said "If you didn't already get it I'm Lyric Dolohov, right let me see who I recognise from Draco's stories."

She pointed at a dark haired girl with a large squarish build and jutting jaw and said "You must be Millie, Millicent Bullstrode." Pointing at a slight girl with wavy brown hair and a nice face she said "You must be Daphne Greengrass." She turned to the last girl who had a face which vaguely resembled that of a pug, she had short dark hair and a sour expression on her face. Lyric smiled sweetly and said "Leaving you to be Pansy Parkinson."

* * *

Pansy scowled and moving over to face Lyric she said "I warning you now Isse, stay away from my title. I am the ice queen of Slytherin and I always will be, I'd watch your step if I were you." Lyric looked at her and just laughed; she slid off her bed and moved so she was very close to Pansy.

She was a lot taller than Pansy and she smirked and said "You have no idea who you are talking to, I'm Lyric Dolohov. Don't ever call me Isse or Loretta, you'll find yourself in a lot of pain if you do. I'm the newest recruit in the dark lord's followers and a favourite of his. You better be prepared to lose your crown because you're going to be dethroned have no doubt about that. You tell me to watch my step, I keep a close eye on the line you're walking at the moment Parkinson because it's getting mighty fine!"

She gave her a threatening look which Pansy glared at before stomping back to her own bed, Lyric grinned and then kneeling by her trunk pulled out her sleepwear. She changed into her night gown, a small lace teddy which enhanced her figure and made the other girls stare in envy.

She climbed into bed as Lutin settled next to her on her pillow; she gently stroked his fur staring up at the roof of her four poster bed. Sighing she closed her eyes and said quietly "Well here we are Lutin, Hogwarts. I just hope it's worth leaving Dad alone!" She heard Lutin give a quiet chatter before she gave in to the waves of sleep and let them engulf her.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was an interesting chapter to write hence why it was so long because I didn't notice how long it was until I finished it I can't wait to see how this story is going to continue because currently it's just flowing from my fingers and onto my comp . **

**Review please, I'm intrigued to see what people think of the characters, if they are realistic or if they should be altered in anyway. Though if you have to flame me, do realise that I don't care that if you didn't think like it there are people who do! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so chapter 11, not as long as the last but still pretty long. Please don't kill me for this chapter and well hope you enjoy it, thank to my muse (you know who you are) for giving me inspiration to write more of Lyric, hope you're doing okay.**

* * *

Lyric immediately fell into the role of Ice Queen of Slytherin, much to Pansy's annoyance. It was on the Monday 2nd September they received their timetables and Lyric began her first year at Hogwarts, not that it would be a smooth journey. Lyric was a mystery to everyone at Hogwarts, who was this strange girl who was joining so late? Lyric chose her clothing carefully, she had a reputation to uphold as her father had said but despite her appearance the night before not all her clothes were so very provocative.

So it was a complete shock to all of them when she walked into the great hall wearing a short black denim dress with some plain ankle boots over which she wore her robes. Her hair was still set in the Slytherin green she had changed to during her sorting, she took a seat next to Draco who said "Ooh slightly casual today are we punkie? What's next, angora sweaters and baby pink miniskirts?"

Lyric gasped and said "The horror, the horror." They laughed and joked at breakfast until Severus came round handing out their schedules, Lyric glanced down at hers and said "Potions at 9 every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. He's got to be trying to kill us right?" Draco laughed and said "Aren't we lucky!" Finishing up they headed down to the dungeons to pick up what books they needed and then headed towards the potions classroom.

They went in and took their places at their cauldrons, the class assembled and Slughorn ambled in. The classes seemed to fly by and Lyric loved every moment of it, Hogwarts was infinitely better than going to Muggle School. Though she missed her father deeply she couldn't help but agree that Hogwarts was better for her, lessons with him had been fun but being at Hogwarts would truly challenge her enough so that she might find the one thing she was passionate about.

Each day brought a new surprise to Lyric with different classes, she was taking the standard Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts ironically, Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic. She had opted to take Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Herbology, she was looking into becoming a healer after school was over and the war that is. Lyric provided new surprises for the people at Hogwarts every day as well, she quickly became known for her don't care attitude and interesting fashion sense.

Each day brought a new outfit for the girls to envy and the boys to drool over; Tuesday was black ripped jeans and tight red halter neck and chunky high heels with strap and skull buckle. Wednesday was more girly with a dark pink mini skirt with black patterns and a black tank top with ribbon cage wedge heels. Thursday was a black dress with had a paint splash pattern on it with elasticated criss-cross cage heels and Friday brought around her proper punk look with leather look leggings and a one shoulder sequined top and high heeled stiletto boots with silver buckles.

* * *

Lyric found herself at ease in Hogwarts, befriending most of the teachers quite easily. Sure most of them were shocked by her appearance and attitude with her fellow students, but on the whole she was respectful of her teachers. She supposed supporting Voldemort and the punishments he could dole out influenced her respect for her elders and betters, her friendship with Severus of course grew he seemed to enjoy teaching Defence against the Dark Arts.

Slughorn was immediately impressed by her skill at Potions, thanks to Severus of course and she was instantaneously invited to join his Slug Club. She acquiesced of course though having to real inclination to actively take part in anything he organised. She became friends with Flitwick and Sprout easily with simple polite conversation and her jovial personality.

Hagrid seemed particularly interested in Lyric once he found out her situation and the fact that most animals he brought to class took an immediate shine to her. McGonagall despite polite with Lyric was clearly suspicious and Lyric could also detect a sense of annoyance, in Lyric's opinion it wasn't a bad thing to read ahead and practise until you were perfect meaning anything they learnt in class was rather superfluous to her.

Dumbledore of course was a different story, suspicions on where she had been brought up and who by ran through his mind. Her attitude infuriated him, she was rude to her peers and yet she caused no fights, had excellent grades and respected her teachers. He could not penalize her for anything, especially with the way Harry and Draco fought, they had done far worse to each other than she had done to anyone. It frustrated him immensely and so he kept a close eye on her for any slip in which he could try and figure anything out about her, she was an enigma to him, and of course the fact that she was watched so closely infuriated Lyric.

However she slipped at the end of the week on the Friday when confronted by Lucy and Granger, they were coming out of Defence against the Dark Arts where Lucy and Granger had been making quiet snide comments about Lyric's appearance and attitude. Lyric stepped in front of them as they made their way to lunch and said "I would appreciate if you kept your comments to yourself, what I wear and how I look is of no consequence to you. So keep your snide comments inside you head thank you very much."

She turned to walk away with Draco and Blaise as Harry turned to Granger and Lucy saying "Guys lay of Lyric, there's nothing wrong with the way she dresses, she's allowed to express herself." The next comment had Lyric frozen mid step her hackles raised, it came from Lucy, "I think she looks absolutely disgusting, she looks like a common whore. Of course it must be the way she was raised, my parents did the right thing leaving her at the hotel even when she had magic. I guess they always knew she'd turn into a rabid slut, must have been the influence of that no good deatheater she was raised by. All I say is I'm glad I didn't grow up with her!"

* * *

Lyric actually growled, a side effect of her animagus form, and spun on her heel to look at Lucy. Fire burned in her eyes and if looks could kill Lucy would have been a pile of ashes before she could have even blinked. Lucy held her head up and smirked at Lyric, Draco grabbed her arm and said "Lyric don't! She's just trying to get a rise out of you, ignore her. You know the truth and that's what counts." Lyric shrugged him off and stalked towards Lucy, Lucy was taller than her normally but in her heels they came to the same height.

Lyric squared up to her twin and growled out in a very menacing voice which had any one who was watching flinching back, "Take that back!" Lucy just sneered and said "Why should I? Everyone knows you were raised by a stinking deatheater, it was disgusting how you were embracing him at the station." Lyric snarled and said "My father is a good man, he's made a good life for himself and you are sullying his good name. Take it back or I'll do it for you!"

Lucy scoffed and said "What are you going to do? Growl at me? Always knew you looked like a dog, didn't know you acted like one too!" What happened next had many people applauding as others just stared in shock, Lyric unlike most people would have done didn't draw her wand. Oh no, instead she slapped Lucy round the face leaving a bright red handprint on her cheek which would definitely leave a bruise if she didn't see Madam Pomfrey.

That wasn't the only thing she did though, oh no, what did next had definitely ensured Lucy a trip to the hospital wing. Lyric smirked at her twin and then lifting her foot stamped down on Lucy's foot hard, normally that wouldn't be so bad what people forgot was that Lyric was wearing her high heeled stiletto boots, which inevitably were very sharp.

Lucy wore a pair of little ballet flats leaving Lyric's heel to go straight through her foot, Lucy's scream had everyone covering their ears. Lyric just grinned and said "Oops sorry, slipped!" She then withdrew her foot and stalked away, as she did so many people began clapping including she could see Severus in the shadows of his classroom doorway.

Unfortunately her glory was short lived as Granger in a fit of anger withdrew her wand and shouted stupefy. Draco went to shout an alert when Harry beat him to it, shouting "Lyric watch out!" Lyric turned but was too late to duck as the stupefy hit her and sent her flying backwards, it was just unfortunate for her to be standing at the top of a staircase.

She was blasted backwards throwing her clear off the staircase; she fell and was lucky enough to be caught by one of the moving staircases two floors below. Severus was the first to move literally running over to the stairs to see where she had landed; he dashed down to her side. Thankfully the stupefy had rendered her unconscious before she landed so she didn't feel the immediate pain but it had woken her up, she groaned and said "That bitch is going to pay!"

Severus knelt by her side quickly scanning her body for injuries, amazingly no bones looked broken but as he took in her face blood began seeping out from underneath her body. He gulped and gently lifting her head he saw a large gash in the back of her head, she winced and said "If Madam Pomfrey has to shave any of my hair I am so not going to be pleased." With that she closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness which was enveloping her vision.

* * *

She awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, immediately her hand flew to the back of her head feeling not for the damage to her head but for any damage to her hair. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt nothing out of the ordinary, wait a second nothing? She sat up and immediately accioed a couple of mirrors, suspending one in front of her she held the other one at the back of her head so she could view where her gash was meant to be.

She heard chuckling and looked up to see Severus and Madam Pomfrey laughing at her, Madam Pomfrey strode forwards saying "Have no fear Miss Dolohov, your hair is still there thought it's not the same hair that was there originally. I did have to clear the area to heal your head but Professor Snape brought a hair restorer and so your hair is intact as is your skull. You have however been unconscious for two days."

Lyric gaped and then frowning said "Two days, that makes it Sunday, I have essays due tomorrow!" She turned to Severus and said "Do think I'll be able to get extensions?" He laughed and said "I'm sure you will. I'm afraid I do have bad news for you!" She sighed and said "Let me guess I have detentions for purposely grievously injuring another student and Lucy and Granger have nothing."

Severus nodded and said "Unfortunately you are correct, Miss Isse was apparently distraught over the loss of her once amazing sister and didn't mean any of her words, and Miss Granger was simply apprehending a culprit and it was simply unlucky that you happened to be standing at the top of a flight of stairs. Thankfully I convinced him to let you have your detentions, which you have for a week, with me" Lyric growled and said "Damn old coot, that's his influence I bet."

Severus nodded and Lyric said "Was Dad informed?" Severus shook his head and said "Dumbledore didn't see the incident as anything to inform parents over as Madam Pomfrey was able to fix you up just fine!" Lyric sighed and said "I think I'd better right to him, I said I'd fill him in every week. I just didn't expect my first week here to be so excitable."

Madam Pomfrey said "I will have your owl and some parchment and quill brought here, you will be released for the feast this evening. I want to keep you here for a while so I can monitor you for any lasting repercussions." The two adults left and Lyric found herself writing to her father.

_Hey Dad_

_So I guess I'll start from the beginning of the week and say that you can call me your little Slytherin properly now, as we thought I was sorted into the best house of all. Of course I had a little problem with the coot but I sorted him out don't worry. Seriously first he tried to say I couldn't have Lutin but I used the argument we planned then he tried to make me conform in regards to my clothes. I mean talk about suppression of expressing yourself! Don't worry though I'm not about to change, far too many people like what I wear and who I am. Lucy is of course disgusted with the fact that I'm a slyth; I may have slightly got into a fight with her. She was insulting you (I know I should have just ignored her) so she may have found herself on the wrong end of my buckled stiletto boots. Unfortunately it did result in Granger then stupefying me which made me fall down to floors before being caught by a moving staircase, but don't I'm fine. I've actually made friends with Potter of all people, though he's different that I expected. I'm not sure but I think he might be able to be turned to our side, he's been abused and I'm strangely suspicious that Dumbledore knew, plus the fact that our lord can't actually remember attacking his parents. Weasley is just that a weasley but the mudblood is a real pain in my ass. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else; she's got such an inflated ego. I'll take her down a peg or two especially as they had to shave my head to heal it (don't worry Severus gave me a hair restorer thank god). I hope you're doing alright, write to me soon and don't make a fuss of my attack I've got this._

_Love_

_Lyric _

_Xxx_

* * *

Antonin was in a meeting with Voldemort and some of his inner circle when Tameryn flew in, he sighed and said "Excuse me my lord, this is my daughter's owl, may I see what she has to say?" Voldemort inclined his head and said "Be swift!" Antonin got up and moved to a secluded part of the room to read the letter, when he had finished he was fuming, in a fit of anger his wand was out and a glass he had conjured was flying against the wall.

The rest of the room looked up in interest and Antonin said "My apologies my lord, I reacted in anger. It turns out my daughter was thrown down to floors before landing on a moving staircase by a mudblood who threw a curse at her when her back was turned." Voldemort scowled and said "She was what?" ...

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and yeah don't worry of course I wouldn't kill of my main character so early in the year, be a bit pointless then wouldn't it :) Review if you wish I appreciate any comments and criticisms which aren't directly aimed at trying to insult my writing or the content. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so here is the next part, enjoy**

* * *

**Previously on Lyric:**

Voldemort scowled and said "She was what….."

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

The inner circle sat in complete shock watching their lord pace the study; he had never acted like this before. He was ranting so fast that many of his words became undetectable so they simply waited for him to slow down or finish. He suddenly stopped speaking and pacing, he turned to them and said "That filthy little mudblood must be eliminated; it's just a bonus that she is part of the golden trio."

Antonin nodded and said "She will be my lord; unfortunately we can't get to her until she leaves at Christmas. Have no fear though my lord, my daughter is quite capable of holding her own, apparently she bested her biological twin. Though Lyric was then hit, she managed to send her sister to the hospital wing with a hole through her foot. Her sister was apparently insulting me and through me you, she found herself on the wrong end of Lyric's 6 inch stiletto boot."

Voldemort chuckled and said "I do not fear for you daughter, she is most impressive. What else did she say in the letter? Will she be returning for Christmas?" Antonin laughed and said "But of course my lord, I do not believe I could keep her away, not that I would even attempt to. It has barely been a weeks and I already wish she hadn't gone, it just feels odd not having her come home to me each night."

Lucius nodded and said "I know the feeling; I get so used to Draco being home during the summer that it is odd when he is not there anymore." Antonin smiled and said "I can't believe she finally got to go to Hogwarts and she is already making alliances despite the fact that she is already out of favour with the coot." Voldemort gave a slight smirk and said "Already? That is impressive. Who has she allied herself with?"

Antonin looked serious and said "Surprisingly she is allied with Potter my lord, but not for the immediate reasons that spring to mind. She is very much still your loyal follower, Lyric appears to think that Potter may not be so firmly tied to the light, and that he is simply under Dumbledore's manipulations. He has lost so much already that she believes with the right persuasion he may lose faith in the light and turn to our side. It would be a great advantage if that were to happen my lord.

Weasley she says is just that a weasley and yet his twin brothers may be of some usefulness to us, and of course Granger is just as you said a filthy little mudblood." Voldemort raised his brow and said "Indeed, what an interesting view. I am intrigued to hear more of her thoughts in the matter. Now why is she out of favour with Dumbledore?"

* * *

Antonin smiled and said "Firstly she refused to answer to what she refers to as her slave name, embarrassing him and McGonagall at her sorting. Also it meant she was openly defying her light family and the fact that she only answers to Lyric Dolohov puts her in suspicion that she is tied more firmly to the dark because of me.

Secondly is also partly my fault, when I took her shopping for her things for Hogwarts we were going to obtain her own owl when a monkey attached itself to her. She used those goddamn puppy dog eyes she has and I caved, Dumbledore tried to make her get rid of it using the argument that the list didn't say she could have one. Of course she, and I say she meaning her and I, came up with the argument that it didn't say she couldn't have one and also that Weasley had Peter until his third year and wasn't punished for it.

Lastly he tried to correct what she was wearing under her robes; she of course refused to suppress her style simply because he didn't like it. She told him that there were no rules against what she wore so she wouldn't be changing any time soon." The group smiled and Rabastan said "I'm not surprised she's shaken Hogwarts up a bit."

Antonin grinned and said "I plan on writing back, if you wish to chip in we can use a dicta-quill. I'm sure Lyric wouldn't mind hearing from all of you." The others nodded and Voldemort called for the quill and parchment, Antonin smiled and said "Right may I suggest we do not use our original names in case Dumbledore decides to intercept Lyric's mail, it wouldn't be a good idea for someone to read that."

Voldemort nodded and said "Sensible idea Antonin, so what do you suggest?" They frowned for a bit before Antonin said "Well I always call her my Little Slyth so I could be Big Slyth. My Lord, you could be The General, Bella you can be Nightshade. Rudolphus, Rabastan the two of you can be big and little brother, and Lucius well she'll know who you are with this one, Albino!" Lucius stared at him and then said indignantly "Albino! I am platinum blonde, not an albino!"

Rabastan laughed and Antonin said "Well your son is Blondie, so unless you want Blondie Snr….." Lucius grimaced and said "Albino is fine, Senior makes me feel old." Bella laughed and said "We're getting old Lucius, hell you've had offspring." Voldemort groaned and said "Way to make me feel ancient, and I as of yet have no offspring." The group laughed and a house-elf popped in with the quill and parchment and they began.

* * *

Lyric was in the common room when Tameryn flew back with her father's reply, she was sat with Draco, Theo (who still tried it on with her), Blaise, Daphne and Millicent. She smiled and took the letter from Tameryn while feeding her a couple of owl treats; she opened the letter and laughed.

Draco looked at her confused and she said "I have received a reply from my father, well not only him. Our lord and his inner circle decided to use a dicta-quill; the letter I have received is rather amusing. I shall read it aloud so you can hear it."

* * *

**Letter**

**Big Slyth** – Hey Little Slyth, I'm so proud of you getting into Slytherin. Well I was in a meeting when I got your letter so we decided to write back as a group using a dicta-quill. See if you can figure us out, you'll guess me easily but I'm your Big Slyth. We've got The General, Nightshade, the brothers big and little and my favourite Albino. You sure you're alright? We're all worried about you Little Slyth.

**Big Brother – **Yeah, keep us posted on everything that happens little-un

**Little Brother –** Yeah, we're gonna look out for you little-un.

**Nightshade – **Well she was the one who let that mud…

**The General – **Nightshade!

**Nightshade – **Well if she will let the stupid Granger get the drop on her like that.

**Albino **– Nightshade, stop it. Lyric is the victim here!

**Little Brother – **Wait, Big Slyth does Lyric mention what punishment they got?

**Big Slyth - **No wait a sec she didn't say! Lyric what did they get?

**Big Brother – **They better get a harsh punishment!

**The General – **I have doubts about that, Lyric attacked her sister first. I bet Dumbledore ruled it that Granger was just apprehending Lyric, Lyric will be punished whereas Granger and Isse won't be.

**Albino – **What? Seriously, you've got to be kidding!

**The General – **I don't kid!

**Big Slyth – **But Lyric was hurt way more than Isse was, Lyric wasn't running away and they'd be able to find her easily. Granger attacked Lyric when her back was turned, it wasn't her apprehending Lyric; it was revenge!

**The General – **We know that but unfortunately you said it yourself, she's not in Dumbledore's favour. Her sister is the popular golden girl of the light side and Granger is part of the golden trio. Of course he's going to favour those two and try to punish Lyric.

**Little Brother – **That's ridiculous

**Big Slyth – **Hey guys, this isn't a debate we're actually writing to Lyric here. Sorry Little Slyth, we kind of forgot you there. I hope you classes are going well and that you're enjoying being at Hogwarts, I miss you kid!

**Albino – **We all do, we haven't known you long but you're pretty memorable Punkette. Say hello to Draconis for us.

**Big Brother – **Enjoy Hogwarts, it's a great place and if anyone gives you trouble we'll sort em out for ya.

**Little Brother – **Yeah we got your back little-un.

**Big Slyth – **We're all looking forward to seeing you at Christmas, which you are of course coming home for right?

**Albino – **Oh Punkette you must, Echo will be so disappointed if you've not at our ball. I believe she finds your attitude quite refreshing.

**Nightshade – **I don't see why, it's not as if she doesn't already have plenty lovely more suitable women to talk to.

**The General –** Nightshade, I'm warning you…..

**Nightshade – **What the girl is a….

**Big Slyth – **Watch it Nightshade, that's my daughter you're talking about.

**Nightshade – **Surrogate Daughter

**The General – **That's enough Nightshade, leave now!

**Nightshade – **But my…..

**The General – **Out Now! I apologise Lyric!

**Big Slyth – **Well I think we should end this here, keep in contact my little Slyth! X

**Big and Little Brother – **See ya kiddo!

**Albino – **Goodbye, I hope to see you at the Christmas Ball Punkette!

**The General – **Indeed, I do hope to have news of you regularly….Little Dol!

* * *

Draco smiled and said "It does show they are human after all, even if our lord is only part human. Little Dol, how interesting Punkie!" Lyric laughed and said "Shut up Blondie, I think using a dicta-quill was a good idea in a group. I suggest we do the same, using code names as well. They clearly used them so as not to cause suspicion, doing the same will only help the case."

The others nodded before they all split to go to bed after agreeing to write back tomorrow. Lyric lay in bed smiling to herself, thinking back to the letter she laughed silently at all the nicknames when she remember the one the dark lord had given her. Lyric smiled to herself, Little Dol indeed!

* * *

**Right okay so a little explanations to why I chose names and such. **

**Antonin – Big Slyth**

This was pretty straight forward, because he's always called Lyric his little slyth or Slytherin it makes sense for him to be her big slyth. I didn't use father because I thought it would be kind of weird having Voldemort and the rest called him dad.

* * *

**Voldemort – The General **

Okay so the obvious reasoning behind this one is because he is their leader. The subtler reason I chose it is from the book/film Watership Down. It's about Rabbits yes but the main evil guy in the book is called General Woundwort, there is a part at the end where it says that mother rabbits would tell their kittens that if they didn't behave that the General would get them. I found this rather amusing and quite appropriate for Voldemort as I can see people going well if you don't behave Voldemort will get you.

* * *

**Bella –Nightshade**

Okay so this probably isn't so easy for people to get, I was taking inspiration from Botany here and Bella's name. Deadly Nightshade is the common name for the Atropa Belladonna plant, I remembered Belladonna and just connected it to Bellatrix, plus the fact that the both of them are majorly dangerous.

* * *

**Rudolphus and Rabastan – Big and Little Brother**

These two were simple, Lyric would know them as brothers and I figured Big and Little Brother would be pretty easy for her to guess but hard enough for others not to get it. Not very original but hey I'm not doing too bad so far**.**

* * *

**Lucius –Albino **

I've already used Blondie for Draco and I thought that Albino would give Lyric a laugh and slightly infuriate Lucius. If it needs explaining then perhaps you should look up the definition of Albino (not being mean just friendly advice)

* * *

**Narcissa – Echo**

This one I got from Greek Mythology, from the story of Narcissus and Echo. Echo was a nymph who always had to have the last word, she would often copy others so one day Hera fed up of her talking cursed her so she could only repeat the last of what others would say.

Echo fell in love with a man named Narcissus and followed him round unable to say anything but the end of his sentences, Narcissus grew irritated at Echo and sent her away. Echo wandered around until she faded away become only an echo on the wind, Artemis feeling sorry for Echo cursed Narcissus to fall in love, an unfulfilled love.

He stopped at a pool for a drink and consequently fell in love with his reflection, he tried to reach for it but broke the surface and the image. So he stopped and sat and waited staring at his reflection, he waited for ages pining for this person he could never reach.

Eventually he too faded away and in his place was left a white flower which to this day is called Narcissus. This story is where I drew the inspiration for Echo from.

* * *

**Lyric – Punkette/Punkie**

As Draco calls Lyric Punkie for her sense of style I decided to do the same for Lucius but his is rather more refined ending up with Punkette.

* * *

**Lyric –Little Dol **

I wanted to give Lyric a name that just Voldemort could call her, which was sweet but could be construed as innocent in the ideas of the others. I came up with Little Dol as a shortening as Little Dolohov, the idea that he's simply shorted it is innocent enough but the fact that at the same time he's calling her is doll is quite sweet and leads to the idea that he maybe feels something for her.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and understood all my explanations, if you didn't well sorry not sure how else I could describe them. Review if you wish and let me know if there are any mistakes, inconsistencies and such. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here is the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Weeks flew by with the two groups corresponding under their codenames, Lyric and Draco keeping their nicknames of Punkie and Blondie. Blaise took up the name Inferno and Theodore that guise of Teddy, Millicent had named Daphne Victory and Daphne had named Millicent Melly.

They amused each other with random tangents within their letters and so far none of their owls had been intercepted. Lyric was fitting in well at Hogwarts she had settled with her detentions with Severus, in which they simply chatted and sometimes duelled if they felt like it.

She had clearly cemented her role as ice queen of Slytherin despite pathetic attempts from Pansy to try and steal it back from her. She had made good friends with Daphne and Millicent, Theo continuously hit on her but had toned it down to friendly flirting.

It was nearing the end of October when Dumbledore announced that for Halloween the 5th years and up would be having a Halloween party which would start after the Halloween feast at 8pm.

Lyric and Draco grinned at each other as Harry waved at Lyric, she waved back and then turned to the table and said "Oh this is going to be amazing, of course us girls will sort all the costumes, all you guys are required to do is try them on because to be honest apart from Draco you guys are clueless."

The boys nodded in acceptance and then they all turned to gape at Dumbledore who had just said "For those of you who wish it, you are allowed to invite your parents and a few family friends." Lyric turned to the group and said "Did he just say what I think he said?"

* * *

The others nodded and Lyric immediately stood up and said "Excuse me professor how many? Because we wouldn't want them to not know anyone and feel awkward." Dumbledore twinkled and said "Well Miss Isse, I believe I could stretch to three per student as many I don't believe will invite their families."

Lyric sat down and grinned saying "This is great, I mean as long as we ensure that they promise not to start a fight and where glamour's, then I think we could get Big and Little Brother here and possibly even The General. I think I could convince him, after all wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity for him to scout out Dumbledore's influence and Harry's power?"

Draco laughed and said "Um but that's three people outright, what about your father?" Lyric smiled sweetly at Draco and said "Well I thought your mother might want to bring her own lover leaving me free to invite daddy." Draco rolled his eyes and said "Sure fine, whatever!"

Lyric grinned and said "Come on, we have to go right a letter to them, this is going to be so amazing. Hogsmeade on Saturday and then the party of the Sunday, I just hope they don't have anything planned."

The group of them headed up to the Slytherin common room and started a note to the adults; they sent it off with Tameryn and prayed for a swift reply. Antonin when Tameryn arrived immediately gathered the group minus Bellatrix and said "I have received a letter from Lyric."

* * *

**Punkie – **_Hey Big Slyth so I've got amazing news, I'm pregnant with Dumbledore's child._

**Inferno – **_Oh Punkie, that is disgusting._

**Blondie – **_Indeed, urgh I don't even want to think about that. I mean that would mean you and him would have to … urgh!_

**Victory – **_Nice joke Punkie. The real news Big Slyth is that Dumbledore is throwing a Halloween party for the students over 5__th__ year._

**Punkie – **_Oh and that's not the best part we're allowed to invite parents and one other guest, which in total is 3 people allowed._

**Blondie – **_Father, would you and mother like to attend?_

**Punkie – **_Dad, you too and Blondie and I were thinking that maybe the rest of you could come too. I thought Echo would like to bring Little Brother so Big Brother and The General would like to come with Big Slytherin. _

**Melly – **_But of course you would have to promise to keep to peace for one night! Big, Little Brother and The General you would also have to wear glamours as well, you're faces are too recognisable._

**Punkie – **_I'd be so happy if you guys did come, it would be amazing to see you guys again and General wouldn't it be the perfect opportunity to check out the idea of a new ally in the scarred direction. _

**Theo – **_It's going to be so much fun, it's a costume party and Punkie's going to decide on our costumes for us, apparently we're useless._

**Punkie – **_Which reminds me I'll of course pick up outfits for you guys when I receive confirmation of attendance, I know what you're like Big Slyth. Everyone else have no fear, I'm very considerate to other's thoughts, I won't put you in skin tight PVC albino don't worry. _

**Blondie – **_Good luck guys! _

**Punkie – **_Hope you do come, bye! Xxx_

* * *

The group looked around and Antonin said "Well I'm definitely going, it's been years since I've been to a proper party and to Hogwarts itself." Lucius nodded and said "Narcissa would kill me if we didn't go, she misses Draconis so much when he's not at home."

Rudolphus and Rabastan grinned and said "Well we're coming, not going to miss out on a good Hogwarts party and a chance to see the little-un." They all turned to look at Voldemort who rolled his eyes and said "I suppose it would be a good idea to check out on Lyric's theory about Potter."

Antonin smirked and said "Of course my lord, I shall reply and we can hope that Lyric chooses sensible costumes." They quickly sent a confirmation reply and settled back trying to imagine what kind of things Lyric would dress them as.

The week flew by and the Hogsmeade visit came and went with Lyric picking up the costumes she had picked out for the rest of the group. They would all come early and get ready at Hogwarts so Lyric could sort out how the costumes would look best and alter them if they needed it.

So it was 6pm Sunday night when Lyric was waiting eagerly in the great hall with Draco awaiting her father and the others. She wore a casual short sleeve t-shirt with a butterfly design with colour united states flag in the butterfly, with it she wore a pair of cut-off jeans which stopped at her knees with a pair of blue sailor type pumps.

She was bouncing on her heels eager to see her father when she saw Lucy waiting on the opposite side of the hall, glaring over at her with Granger. She gave a her a sneer and then turning to Draco said "Oh great my slavers are coming apparently."

* * *

She watched as the doors opened and her biological parents walked into the room, their eyes flickered from Lucy to Lyric frowning at the separation between them. It was obvious that they had been expecting Lyric to warm up to Lucy at Hogwarts and clearly hadn't been informed of Lyric's slip.

They made their way over to Lucy greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they began walking over to Lyric, Lyric raised an eyebrow until she saw the doors open again and her father walked in with the Malfoy's and three unrecognisable people she knew were clearly the Lestrange Brother's and Voldemort.

A big grin spread across her face and she ran towards her father leaving her biological parents looking at her with a stunned expression on their faces. She leapt on her father wrapping her legs around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her and swung her round. She laughed and then allowed herself to be placed back on the floor, she hugged him once again and said "I've miss you so much."

He took her hand and said "I've missed you too darling, right so of course you know the Gibb's brothers Leroy and Jethro." He waved a hand at the two shorter males who had cropped blonde hair and sharp profiles, one had light blue eyes whereas the other had grey eyes.

They both wore identical grins and Lyric hugged them saying "You two alright, did you have a good journey?" They smiled at her and Rudolphus in the guise of Leroy said "It's even better for seeing you now little-un."

She gently punched him before looking at the other, he wore is hair short as well and it was a dark salt and pepper mix with piercing blue eyes. She smiled at him as Antonin said "And of course you remember Nick Stokes." She nodded and said "It's a pleasure to see you again Nick." She moved forward to shake his hand and as she did he lifted hers to his lips and said "It's a pleasure little Dol."

Lyric blushed and then turned to the Malfoy's saying "Lucius, Narcissa it's always a delight to see you two again." Narcissa enveloped her in a hug saying "It's always lovely to see you Lyric."

* * *

They heard a chuckle and a voice said "Hmm hugging another before me mother, I might feel jealous." Lyric turned and laughed at Draco who embraced his mother and shook his father's hand, she grinned and said "She clearly loves me more than you." Draco pouted and said "Nu uh!" Lyric grinned and replied with a "Yuh huh"

They continued like that for about a minute before Narcissa said "Kids, I love you both equally." They stopped and beamed up at her before they heard a cough behind them, Lyric just knew that when she turned around it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

She turned around surreptitiously moving closer to her father who wrapped an arm round her shoulders, her biological parents stood there with Lucy frowning at her. She raised an eyebrow and said "Did you need something?"

They frowned and said "You have chosen some dubious people to call family Loretta; I would suggest you come with us and your sister. We have a costume sorted for you which will suit you perfectly, a beautiful long flowing gown so you can be Maid Marian."

Lyric snorted and said "If you thought I would ever go with you and wear something you picked out for me, you must be thicker than I thought. As for my family, well I think I've got a great family.

I've got an amazing Dad, a surrogate mother who loves me as much as her own son apparently. A couple of stoic but awesome uncles, and two fantastic big brothers, plus some pretty amazing friends I'd say I have a bigger and better family here than with you.

Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to go get our costumes sorted for tonight, and fyi which means for your information I don't tend to wear skirts below my knee and if I do it's for formal dinners."

She linked arms with her father and Rabastan disguised as Jethro and led them through the halls to the Slytherin Common Room with the rest of the group following.

* * *

They arrived in the Slytherin common room and Lyric collapsed on the couch laughing with the Lestrange Brothers, she smiled and said "Okay so we have two dorms we have use of, the girls and boys pretty straight forward who's going where. Draco I trust you to get everyone dress with little fuss, we'll meet down here in a while."

She and Narcissa headed up to the girl's dormitory where Daphne, Millicent and even Pansy were waiting for her. Pansy had called a truce with Lyric once she had realised that she was never going to get her position back, it was easier for her to be on Lyric's good side than her bad side.

There were costumes laid out on the beds and one hanging on a coat hanger from one of the beds, Narcissa smiled and said "So which is my costume, I'm hoping it's the one I think it is."

Lyric pointed to one and said "You're right; it's the one on the coat hanger, we didn't want yours getting creased. If you get it on I'll do your hair and make-up for you if you want, I'm really good at it just ask any of the girls."

Narcissa smiled and said "I trust you Lyric, it's a stunning costume by the way I thank you for choosing something so perfect." Lyric smiled and let the others get into their costumes and did their hair and make-up before pulling her own costume on and letting Narcissa style her hair and make-up.

Once they were finished they made their way back down to the common room where the boys were already ready and waiting. She looked over the boys smiling and said "I knew I did well with choosing those costumes, I hope you like them."

The boys all nodded and said "They're perfect for us Lyric!" She smiled and surveyed each boy, subtly checking for any problems with their costumes, to her relief there were none.

* * *

She hadn't bothered sticking to the idea of being scary at Halloween, it left very little room for variation.

Draco was dressed as a gladiator with a blue and red sash skirt with a bronze belt, a bronze arm plate and black up leg gladiator sandals.

Blaise was dressed as a casual play boy like Hugh Heffner in a red smoking jacket, black trousers and black shoes.

Theo was dressed as a Ghostbuster in the brown jumpsuit complete with motif and proton pack.

Most of the adults were more sophisticated barring Rudolphus and Rabastan, Rabastan was dressed like a ninja with a black silk shirt with red pattern and black trousers with a samurai sword.

Rudolphus was dressed in true Halloween style as something creepy, he was dressed in a black coat with a red shirt and blue bowtie with black trouser and a black top hat with a red bang and black shoes. He carried a white flamingo cane embodying the idea of an evil version of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

Severus who had joined them and Lucius were dressed more sophiscated, Lucius dressed in a white shirt with a red velvet waistcoat with a black tie. He had black trousers and a black velvet cape, his long hair was loose spilling over his shoulders and as he smiled one could see he had charmed his incisors to look like fangs giving him his vampiric appearance.

Severus was dressed as a knight in a silver chainmail shirt with a black tunic with a silver belt. Under which he wore navy legging and black boots, his hands were cased in black gloves and a sword hung from his belt.

Her father and Voldemort were dressed as officers in the services, Antonin from the army, Voldemort from the police force. Antonin wore a green tank top, camo trousers with black boots, around his neck were dog tags and a cartridge sash slid across his chest as a camo hat adorned his head.

Voldemort in the guise of Nick Stokes wore a black shirt with black trouser and shoes, in addition he wore a black police hat and a truncheon hung from his belt.

* * *

They all looked fabulous but none of them would ever admit that they looked anywhere near as good as the girls did, Narcissa looking stunning as a Grecian goddess. She wore a long white dress with a gold belt and gold up leg gladiator heels, Lyric had curled her wonderful long blonde hair into gentle curls leaving her every inch a beautiful goddess.

Millicent was dressed as a woodland fairy wearing a short green layered dress with a purple underskirt, with it she wore a green ribbon belt with a purple flower attached to it. Her long brown hair had been curled so it hung wildly about her face giving her a softer more ethereal look to her.

Daphne was dressed as a more down to earth character, a gypsy princess. She wore a blue dress with white stars on it, around the middle it had a purple corseting detail and had a white gypsy top look to it. A turquoise scarf was tied around her waist and a purple scarf around her waist, she wore black heels and gold hoop earrings, her hair had been left loose under the scarf as it fell in its natural brown waves.

Pansy took inspiration from a fairy-tale but embraced her Slytherin side taking not the role of the princess but the evil queen. She wore a black dress with a purple high collar and a purple tutu skirt, on her feet she wore gold peep toe heels with black thigh high fishnets, atop her head sat a golden crown.

Lyric had embrace her nickname Punkie and had taken her costume from a film she had seen during her time in the muggle world called Sucker punch.

She was dressed as Sweet pea wearing a hooded leather vest jacket, the black vest consists of a fastener and a lacing on the chest. With it she wore a pair of short black shorts, black glovelettes and thigh high suede high heeled boots, in her hand she clutched a long thin sword.

Her hair had been lengthened and changed to her natural blonde colour so it fell in gentle wavy curls under the hood, her eyes had been darkened with make-up giving her a slightly insane look about her.

The others grinned at her look and Draco said "Wow Punkie, you really outdid yourself with these costumes, now shall we head up?"

They nodded and made their way up to the great hall, Voldemort took a place walking beside Lyric and said "I love you costume, Little Dol. Very outrageous, I can just imagine the look on your slaver's faces. I appreciate your invitation to this little soiree and I promise not to cause any violence, harm or panic tonight. I'm intrigued to see your findings on young Mr Potter."

Lyric blushed and said "Thank you Nick, wow it feels weird to call you that and not my lord. I'm glad you could come, I will of course show you anything you need to see." He raised an eyebrow and she blushed even harder saying "I didn't mean it like that."

He chuckled and said "I understand, I will be claiming a dance from you later, little Dol." He walked on leaving her blushing in his wake, composing herself she walked to the head of the group as they reached the entrance hall. Grinning back at her companions she smirked and said "Ready to make an entrance?"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, the second part of the party will be up soon when its not 1am and I'm not ridiculously tired. **

**Explanations for the kids codenames**

**Lyric (Punkie) - **_Pretty straight forward, she kept the name Draco had given her based on her sense of style_

**Draco (Blondie) **_- Once again pretty straight forward, he kept the name Lyric had given him as a joke on his intelligence and hair colour. _

**Blaise (Inferno) **_- Okay so this one might have made you thinking, I kept thinking what kind of nickname can I give him when I thought of the vere Blaze, and I thought of raging inferno, could have have a blazing inferno? _

**Theo (Teddy) -** _Pretty straight forward, it's the obvious shortening coming from Theodore or Teddy Roosevelt. _

**Daphne (Victory) - **_The meaning of Daphne is victorious one, therefore Victory_

**Millicent (Melly) - **_I'm just terribly unoriginal here and couldn't think of anything so instead of Milly I went for Melly instead. _


End file.
